Arnold's Thoughts
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Arnold is reminded of the whole FTI incident and for some reason he can't get Helga out of his head even though it's been a few years since it's happened. Will Arnold realize something he just brushed off as the heat of the moment or will he notice that it was more than that? Characters by Craig Bartlett. Image by BlooChikin on Deviantart. Story by yours truly.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note**

This starts out in 7th grade for the kids we know from Hey Arnold! Being a little older, they're a little more mature but still are the kids they were when we first known of them. Everyone still pretty much looks the same. I'll do my best to describe them as I go so you can really get an idea of how they look and imagine the story how I have it in my head.

Please Enjoy my Short Story!

*Bell Rings*

"Okay class! Now I want you all to prepare for a pop quiz on what we were reading today okay! Don't forget!" said the teacher as all her students started making groans, dissatisfied with her demand. Arnold was among the few that didn't protest against the teacher since he's not one to do so. On his way out he meets his best friend, Gerald.

"Hey Dude." Gerald said very nonchalant as they started they're usual handshake. Over the past couple of years Gerald has gotten a bit taller. Still wearing his signature red "33" logo shirt but its now sleevless with some blue loose jeans and high top sneakers. Arnold, following they're handshake just smiled as they headed out of the school.

"Got any plans for today Gerald?" the blond asked.

"Not really man. Just the usual shooting some hoops. Wanna join?" he smiled and bumped him on the shoulder "Even though you usually do." he laughed. Arnold followed and laughed himself.

"Not today Gerald. I'm going to study today. My last period has been giving so much homework latley. " He said with a frown.

"Well that sucks! Forget it and just shoot some hoops with you're bud!" suddenly remembering Gerald gasps "I totally forgot! Do you have a air pump so I can inflate my basketball? I lost mine." Arnold just looks at him and laughs.

"No Gerald. Remember last time I had a flat ball we just threw it to the side." Gerald was in thought trying to remember when that was.

"Oh! Before the whole FTI incident!" Gerald paused looking at Arnold. "Hey Arnold I forgot to ask you after that day. Why was Helga Deep Voice? I mean, for what?" He just continued looking at him. Arnold remembered well enough why it was that Helga did it but even though all that had happened, it was all in the heat of the moment. He couldn't just blurt it out to Gerald.

"I don't know. She never said why. We were in such a rush that I never just asked her." Arnold concluded the conversation as they were stopping at their bus stop. Gerald was looking around when something caught his attention.

"Well Arnold, nows your chance to ask Helga if your really curious about it. I know I am!" the boy told his friend as they turned to they're right and saw Helga and Phoebe walking they're way. Helga was the same hight making Arnold around the same hight as her since he grew a bit taller. She still had her hair in pigtails but now they laid on her shoulders as she had small pink bows on each one. Wearing a pink tank top and blue denim shorts with sneakers. On the other hand her bestfriend Phoebe had a short sleeved sky blue dress on and her hair had gotten a tad more longer, just letting it flow loose with the wind. Instead of sneakers she had sandals on. As they made they're way towards the two boys, Helga stopped in front of them and crossed her arms.

"What are you blockheads staring at?" she said with a somewhat irritated tone. Gerald comes up to Arnolds side to ask Helga what he was wondering.

"Well Helga, we were just talking about some old memories and we realized something." he said with a smirk. Gerald pushed Arnold in front of Helga and she turned her eyes from Gerald to him.

"What!?.. Umm..." Arnold was caught off gaurd as he turned to look at Gerald, wondering why he suddenly did that, and back to Helga. He was a bit too close for him to even think straight. _Why am I so nervous?_ Arnold thought. Looking right at her eyes. _Wow... Wait!_ He snapped out of it when he noticed those eyes didn't look all that happy.

"Are you gonna come out with it football head or can I just leave already?" She asked as a bus came to the stop.

"Weren't you guys waiting for the bus?" Phoebe exclaimed as she pointed to it.

"Uuhh yeah." Gerald grabs Arnold by his arm and pulls him in before the doors close. Arnold just kept looking out as he heard the girls last words.

"Criminey! What was that about? " Helga wondered.

"I don't know Helga. Maybe he got nervous." she said when Helga laughed right after. Gerald paid the bus fair and both boys sat down.

"What was up with that man! You totally blanked!" the tall haired boy said a bit frustrated. "All you needed to ask her-" Arnold stopped him mid sentence.

"I know what you wanted me to ask her Gerald but it felt weird suddenly bringing that up." Arnold said. He knew it wasn't all that weird of a question really but that's only because he doesn't know that Arnold does know why Helga was Deep Voice. He couldn't just expose Helga like that. What if she didn't want anyone else to know.

"Weird? How is it weird? It was just a simple questi-" he was stopped again.

"Gerald. "Arnold gave him a stern look.

"Ahhhh man. Fine. I don't know why your getting your panties in a bunch though." crossing his arms and slouching back into his seat as Arnold just started looking out of the window. _I wonder if Helga still remembers the whole FTI incident..._ He thought to himself. _I wonder if she still loves... W-wait!_ He shook his head for a good moment. _It was all in the heat of the moment so what she said and that kiss didn't matter! It was 3 years ago! Why am I thinking this now!_ He thought feverishly as he tried to forget since it was so long ago but he had trouble forgetting. Even when he had gotten home, studying for his quiz, he wasn't able to concentrate. Why is it that he can't get it out if his head? Why can't he get Helga out of his head?

 **Author's Note**

Okay sooo there we go!

I want to just make this a small introduction to the small story. I was planning a one shot but it would be too long since I wanted to describe everyone :) I hope you all somewhat enjoyed it.

Let me know what you think!

You're guys reviews will keep my thought train going lol

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next Chapter! ;)


	2. The Plan

**Author's Note**

Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to to post. I came up with a cold, then my son got it resulting in pink eye. THEN his asthma was acting up. Ugh. The job of a motha nevah ends lol  
Anyways!  
I may make this a little longer than intended so without further ado,  
Here is the next chapter! :)

* * *

After a long night of no sleep, Arnold slowly gets up from bed and zombie walks to the bathroom to start his day at school. Once dressed and ready, he goes downstairs to eat breakfast with his grandparents.

"Hiya Shortman! Whats with the long face?" his grandpa asked holding up his newspaper while going for a bite of his toast. Arnold, nearly falling asleep on his bowl of cereal wakes up with a snap of some fingers.

"Huh!?. What?... " He wakes up from his mini slumber. "Oh... grandpa... I'm fine. I just couldn't really sleep last night after all the studying I had to do." sighing after taking a bite of his cereal.

"You know Arnold, if school is ever too much for you, you can always drop out and just work at a restaurant for the rest of your life." His grandparents said with a sarcastic tone. All Arnold could do was just give a small chuckle.

"I think I'll pass grandpa." giving a gentle smile when suddenly feet appeared on the table. Arnold and Grandpa Phil grabbed their food so that it would not fall and continued eating.

"Kimba! Come and join me on a carpet ride around the world! Leave that jail cell and be free!" the energetic elderly lady said while stretching her arm out to Arnold. "Do you trust me Kimba?" She said as soon as Grandpa Phil got up and yelled at her.

"Pookie! Get off the table! And stop watching Aladdin! You're turning more crazy than ever!" she jumped off the kitchen table and crazily made her way to the living room. Grandpa Phil turned to Arnold as he was getting ready to leave for school. "You sure you will be okay Shortman?" he said with a slightly gentler tone. Arnold walked to the door and turnes to give his grandfather a smile.

"I'll be fine grandpa. I just have alot on my mind." He opened the door and he suddenly heard screams.

"Let's explore the world! Go on Magic Carpet!" his grandma said riding on their pet pig as they ran out to who knows where.

"Pookie! The pig is not a carpet! Get off of him!" he said yelling while chasing his wild loved one outside. Arnold just stared for a moment and closed the door, making his way to school. It was the norm for him so he was sure they will be fine.

* * *

Almost getting to school Arnold walks in a daze. Gerald notices his best friend but he also noticed he wasn't fully there. Making his way to him, Arnold is so dazed that he's inches close to hitting a tree when Gerald dashes to pull him from him shirt.

"Ayyyye man! Watch it! You're gonna give yourself a black eye my friend!" He said in a somewhat exaggerated tone. "You alright man?" He asked now somewhat worried. Arnold snaps back into reality again and puts his hand to his head.

"Yeah Gerald. I was just thinking about Helga and the reason why she was Deep Voice..." Gerald looks at him with a confused look. "

Man! You're STILL thinking about it? What. Were you up all night or something?" he said jokingly as they started making their way into the middle school.

"Yeah I was." he said with a serious tone. Still not fully back to reality. "It's just that, even after 3 whole years, I wonder if she's still in love with m-" Arnold finally realized this isn't something he was planning on telling Gerald. This is something that just slipped out. He quickly turned to Gerald. "Uhhh Nevermind Gerald! It's nothing! I was ju-" he was stopped mid sentence when his best friend grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him eye to eye.

"Arnold... " he said calmly. Arnold took a big gulp. He didn't mean to let that slip out. "Say WHAT!?." he said at the top of his lungs making every student turn his way. "Helga!?. AND you!?. Man you gotta be on something! Better share some of that because now your spouting non sense!" he said while Arnold was trying to get him to lower his voice.

"Shhhhhh Gerald! Just forget I said that last thing okay?" the blond said with an attempt to calm his friend. He just crossed his arms, one eyebrow up and gave him a look.

"So you ain't lyin' huh?" Gerald said, Arnold realizing that he made it even more obvious. "Sooooo the reason she was deep voice..." the tall haired boy said trying to put the pieces together while pointing his index finger to his chin and then to his friend. "was because she was in lo-" Arnold cut him off and put his hands on his mouth.

"Yes Gerald. Yes. Now can you stop mentioning all of this and that word so openly? " he begged. Gerald gave him an expression that just made Arnold look to the side.

"Mmm mmmm mmmmm" Gerald hummed feeling pity for his dear friend. "I don't know man. This is shocking to me. Why ARE you suddenly thinking about this then?" Gerald asked as he started to make his way again towards his class. Arnold started to follow his slightly taller friend, now looking down at the floor.

"I... I don't know. You were talking about what happened with the FTI incident and then shoved me right in front of Helga and just... " he paused feeling a slight skip of a heartbeat on his chest. "for some reason Helga didn't look all that bad." he said not yet sure what he was saying. Gerald gave his friend a concerned look and Arnold looked right at him with frantic eye's, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit "Gerald! You have to help me! I don't know what's going on with me! I'm going crazy! I haven't slept and I have a quiz at the end of the day! You gotta help me Gerald! You gotta!" He said still shaking him as Gerald grabbed him by his arms and took them off his shoulders.

"Mannnn alright alright. You know I'm here for you man but have some dignity! Control yourself!" he said advising to Arnold. "How exactly do you want me to help you?" he said confused.

"All I really wanna know is if she still feels what she said she felt that day and thats all." Arnold said so simply.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" a confused and annoyed tone came from Gerald's mouth. Arnold thought for a moment and then lit up with an idea.

"You can ask Phoebe for me! You've gotten pretty close with her and you have her for 4th period right?" if it wasn't for Gerald's slightly darker skin then Arnold would see the tiny blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Uhhh yeah Arnold but you see..." he tried to avoid talking with Phoebe about that subject since he had a thing for her. Arnold gave him some puppy dog eye's that worked but only out of disgut. "Ahhhh man put those nasty things away! Fine I'll do it! But never use those eye's on me ever again!" he said shoving his face to the side. Arnold just laughed as the bell rang. The two friends put they're fists up to each other and wiggled they're thumbs as they continued they're way to their classes.

"Thanks again Gerald!" Arnold said before entering his class. Gerald just waved his hand in the air running for his class on the end of the hall.

* * *

The bell rings signaling that it's time for the following class. Fourth period. Gerald gets of class and makes his way trying to think of how to ask Phoebe about Helga. _My man Arnold... You sure got me in a predicament here. Having to mention the "L" word to Phoebe!... PHOEBE!_ He thought. Halfway to class he sees a little dark haired girl with a sky blue dress. Not too tight, but not baggy loose. _Awwee man Gerald... Nows the best of times as ever. You can do it! Out with it! She won't think of the word. I'm just aking her about it... Yeah._ He took a deep breath.

"Phoebe!" he called out to her waving a hand. She turned around and smiled noticing that it was Gerald. He stopped in his tracks. _Oh damn... Shes cute.._ A bit frozen in place.

"Oh hello Gerald." She said with the gentlest smile. "On your way to class as well, huh?" a giggle escaping her lips. Gerald keeps his pace going, walking next to her.

"Oh. Um.. Yeah." He managed to say _. Now why in the heck am I nervous!?. I'm never nervous around Pheebs! She's cool and chill and.._ He toughened up and spilt out what he was gonna ask. "Hey Pheebs can I ask you something?" She turned to him making him a bit more nervous.

"Of course Gerald." giving that cute smile of hers.

"Oh well, you see... Arnold wanted me to ask you something about Helga since we have the same class." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Helga?" she paused thinking how weird it is for Arnold to ask about Helga. Knowing how her best friend feels about Arnold she secretly hopes its something good in THAT manner.

"Yeah, you see. I don't yet fully understand it but Arnold told me that during the whole FTI incident, Helga spilled that she... " he stopped himself. Took big gulp. "loved him." Phoebe just nodded her head. She knew about this and liked where it was going. "So my man Arnold wanted to know if Helga still felt that way?" He finished. _Now you see Gerald! It wasn't that hard to ask her. You were nervous for nothing!_ He thought, subconsciously patting himself on the back. Phoebe, on the other hand stopped in her tracks and was in thought. _Should I tell Gerald? Should I not? What if its just a simple question? BUT what if Arnold is harboring feelings for Helga as well..._ She kept going in her head. Gerald went up to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Phoebe?" he said with no luck. He puts his face closer to hers to try and get her to snap out of her trance since she was turned to the side when she suddenly shot back at Gerald, knowing what she is now gonna say, and noticed his face right in front of hers. Before they pulled away from each other out of surprise they both had a bright blush on they're faces.

"I-Im so sorry Gerald! I was in such a thought and I wasn't paying attention!" Phoebe stuttered as she held tight onto her books, turned away from Gerald so he couldn't see her face. Gerald faced away as well, shook his head.

"Naw it's good. It wad my fault. I should have just waited." he said now looking up at nothing so she wouldn't see the face that he now felt warm. "Um sooo about my question?" He asked still looking away. Phoebe turned his way, feeling slightly calmer.

"Well I don't know myself but maybe we could get them together so they can talk?" she asked, Gerald now facing her way. Looking at each other reminded them of the scene a moment ago so both quickly looked away for a moment and then continued walking to they're class, not to far from them.

"Yeah, that sounds good but how are we going to do that?" asked Gerald. Phoebe already made a plan out.

"I usually meet Helga after school so maybe you can tell Arnold where I usually meet up with her and then he can ask her himself." she said with a giggle of the thought of Helga's face when she sees Arnold instead of Phoebe going with her.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan!" Gerald said, glad he no longer has to do anything about what Arnold wants to do. "I'll let him know at lunch. Thanks Pheebs!" he said touching her shoulder wich cause a slight blush on her half that Gerald barley noticed since she turned away. Now entering class Phoebe pulled away and headed towards her seat.

"Okay then we'll leave it at that." she said showing a slight smile, trying to hide her blush. Gerlad went to his own seat and thought _. Was that a blush? From Phoebe herslef?_ He just shook his head. _Naaa it couldn't have been._ He gave a sigh. _Man Arnold the things you get me in brother._ Slouching on his chair and arms crossed he faces Phoebe as he sees her getting her things ready for class. He gives a smile just looking at her. _She sure is cute though._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay! So I changed it up! Im making this as I go so Im hoping it sounds good lol I really wanted some Gerald X Phoebe up in there so u got it! Lol Next Chap Imma have them go on a "date" lol Arnold needs to ask her already! ;p  
Im sorry if this feels a little rushed.  
Let me know if it is please and let me know if you like where Im going with this! Lol Youre reviews are what gives me the power to continue so RR Pretty Please and Thank You!  
Till next Chapter! :)


	3. Being Assertive

**Authors Note**

So I got kind of excited to start the next chapter aannndd here it is! Lol

I hope you Enjoy!:)

* * *

Waiting impatiently, Helga is wondering why her best friend is taking longer than usual. That's weird. She's usually very punctual. She thought to herself. Laying against a pole, she just looks around when she sees a familiar face.

"Arnold?" she said aloud. Wouldn't he be he heading home with Gerald around this time? She continued in thought. Wait a sec? She stared as she saw Arnold walking towards her. Oh crap! Why is he coming my way!?. She thought forcibly looking away from Arnold, trying to make it seem as though she hadn't noticed him. Maybe it was just my imagination? Maybe he was meeting someone around here. She made herself think. Yeah! So I can turn around and see that magnificent football head shaped ang- slowly turning around, making that googly face of hers whenever she romanticizes about Arnold, she sees him standing right next to her.

"Hey Helga." He said with a gentle smile. Helga jumped back in an instant, not thinking he would be right in front of her.

"A-Arnold!" she screeched. He gave her a confused look.

"Are.. You okay Helga?" he questioned as Helga regained her composer and crossed her arms.

"Of course I am football head! Why wouldn't I be!?." She remarked, reaching for her backpack, which she had dropped out of surprise. She suddenly sees Arnold reach for her backpack himself and both stand up. A little thrown off, Helga tells Arnold "What's with you? Acting all goody two shoes. I can pick my own backpack up." When in reality she thought. _Ohhhh Arnold! You Angel! You benevolent gentleman you! If you act so kind to me I'll feel so much worse for acting the way I do towards you my darling._

"Well Helga, I was actually wondering if we can go on a bit of a walk." A smile appearing on his face. Helga felt her cheeks get a bit warm.

"What are you playing at Football Head?" she demanded.

"I'm not playing at anything Helga. I just wanted some company on a stroll. That's all." He put Helga's backpack on his shoulder, still having his on his back. "C'mon." he started walking. Helga was a bit shocked at the confidence he was having around her and goes to him only to snatch her bag out of his hand.

"Wait a minute there! Who are you to tell me where to go!" she said pointing her finger at him. "Anyways, I can't just leave! I'm waiting for Phoebe to get here!" she said as Arnold kept his smile on and yet again reached for her bag but this time out of her hand and puts it over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about her Helga. I'm pretty sure she has other plans." He said starting to make his way out of the area they were at. A bit dumbfounded she starts to follow him and wonders what was going on.

"What do you know Arnaldo? Why isn't Phoebe here and why are YOU?" She demanded asking for answer.

 **Arnold POV**

Okay Arnold, just keep this going. As were just hanging out just go ahead and ask her. I'm still ahead of Helga. Man its nerve wracking trying to follow what Phoebe said.

 _"Good thing I caught up to you before you left Arnold" I heard Phoebe as I was making my way to meet Helga._

 _"Oh Hey Phoebe. What's up?" she was catching her breath a bit from running._

 _"Well, you see, you know how Helga acts with you I'm sure." I nodded my head. Of course I do. She acts nothing like said she felt before. I just nod my head to Phoebe. "With her acting that way towards you and you being a tad too nice, you will not get anywhere so I was thinking that maybe you should try being a little more assertive." She told me._

 _"Assertive? Like having more confidence in the way I speak to her?" I asked. That's not a bad Idea but can I pull that off? Maybe if I tried… It's really not a bad idea._

 _"In a way, yes." She paused. "Just don't let her push you around or you will never have the chance to ask her." She gave me a slight smile._

 _"Oh hey Arnold. Hey Phoebes." Gerald was coming our way but I should get going already._

 _"Thanks for the advice Phoebe! I'll get going now. See ya Gerald!" I gave Gerald a gesture towards Phoebe so he could talk to her but that Gerald. He's a little dense when it comes to her._

And now I have Helga behind me. I'm holding her backpack and I don't know where to walk to! I look over my shoulder to see Helga and she's just following me, looking to the side. What a surprise. Arm's crossed, hair down, purple tank top on, and some jeans. I never noticed how simple but nice she looked. I look at her a bit more and she's gained a really nice body figure since we've grown up a bit. Wait! I turned my head back forward. I shouldn't be thinking this! I should be thinking how to ask her! And why do my cheeks feel so warm! Still walking I see the park at a distance. OH! The park! That's not bad.

"Hey Arnaldo, how much longer are planning on keeping me captive?" I heard her say. Sometimes she can be so hard to talk to. Even more now though.

"Let's take a break at that park. It's right ahead." Oh there's a ice cream man right there. Maybe she'd want something. "Helga, would you like some ice cream?" she gave me a rather scared look. I wonder what that was about.

"Ice cream!?." She paused and turned around. "N-no thanks football head!" hmmm maybe I should be a little more.. Assertive right now. I reach into my pocket and get a couple of dollars out.

"Two please. One chocolate and one vanilla" I asked the man as I handed him the money and in return he handed me the ice creams.

"Wait Arnold! I said I didn-" she was trying to stop me but I stopped her mid sentence while holding both ice creams in front of her with one hand.

"Choose." I said with a smile. I really hope she doesn't slap them out of my hand because she looks like she doesn't know what to do. She kind of looked to the floor and then up at me as she reached for the vanilla ice cream.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered, which surprised me. I could feel that slight warmth in my cheeks again. Maybe we should sit down and I should ask her already. The longer I wait the harder this is gonna get. Licking my ice cream I noticed a bench and went to sit down, putting Helga's backpack next to me. Helga sat on the other side and we just sat for a bit enjoying our ice creams when she suddenly broke the silence.

"Okay Arnold. Now can you explain to me why were here. Why I'M here." She was demanding. I guess now was a best time as ever. Okay Arnold, now just ask her.

"Alright, so there was actually a reason for me bringing you here Helga." I said scratching the back of my head. I can't help but do that when I'm nervous. "Do you remember everything about the FTI incident?" I asked but she didn't seem surprised or anything.

"Yeah? And?" she said with half her brow up. I guess I needa hint it to her.

"EVERYTHING?" I emphasized trying to make my point clear and it seemed to have gotten to her since her face seemed a bit more relaxed in a way.

"Y-Yeah?" She responded. This is a bit harder then I thought it was gonna be. Especially when she's looking at me with those eye's… dang… I need to concentrate!

"Well I was kind of wondering if you still felt that way… I mean. What you said on the rooftop of the FTI building and what you did.. Do you still.." I paused and looked straight at her, feeling a slight blush on my half. "love me?" I finally said it! Ugh yeah. Now I wonder what she will say… wait. Why is her face all red. Wait.. She..

 **End POV**

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself hair boy! That was y-years ago!" Helga said standing up, her face still red as a tomato from Arnold's sudden question. _Where did that question come from? I was so sure he would have forgotten it! After all, as he put it, it was only the heat of the moment so it didn't interest him! I have to leave! Or else I'm going to mess it all up and the jigs up!_ She looked right at him, still a tint of red on her face. "I'm gonna leave now! D-Don't try and take me out on one of your little dates again Football Head!" she turned and felt him grab her wrist.

"Helga." His voice made her shiver. _Ohhhh Arnold. Don't call out my name like that. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself._ Helga thought. "Can you please try and be a bit more honest with yourself." She looked at him with a small confused look but it was just her trying to play it off. Arnold got up and held her cheeks with his hands. This made Helga turn even redder at the touch of his hands. He just smiled. "You're actions and words aren't following how you're facial expressions are coming out." She was looking at him right in the eyes. _Oh my Emerald Eyed King. The jigs up! I can't hold this in any longer my love!_ Instead of answering, Helga got the closer to him. The few inches that was separating them had suddenly closed. Wide eyed, Arnold was stunned, but he didn't dislike it. That kiss was as gentle but still a tad rough from it happening so suddenly. Helga pulled back and grabbed Arnold's hands lowering them down.

"Is that honest enough for you Arnold?" She said with a shy angered tone. A bright blush on each cheek, not just for Helga but Arnold as well. Slowly snapping out of the trance, Arnold gave the gentlest smile Helga had ever seen on him.

"Yeah Helga. It is." He responded. Pulling her towards him since she was still holding his hands when she lowered them from her cheeks. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips himself surprising the heck out of her and made her blush like crazy. "Now do you know why I asked you if you still felt that way towards me?" he asked. Helga felt like she was going to faint. She couldn't handle this much Arnold to herself. She couldn't think straight.

"I g-guess I have an idea why Arnaldo." She said turning around and crossing her hands, trying to hide what little dignity she had. If it wasn't for them being in a public area she probably would have fainted then and there. She turned her head around and saw Arnold give her a slight smirk that turned into a smile as he picked up her backpack from the bench then she noticed the bushes moving a little bit. She turned her body around and walked towards it. Arnold was looking at her funny wondering what she was doing. She sat on the bench with her knees and opened up the bushes only to find Gerald and Phoebe right there. Arnold couldn't believe them. Helga looked furious and both her and Arnold had a slight blush appear on their faces since Gerald and Phoebe heard and saw everything. Gerald and Phoebe gave an awkward smile as Gerald waved hello to Helga.

"Heyyyy there Helga. How are ya?" he said and leaned closer to Phoebe and whispered. "Run." So they both got up as fast as they could and made a dash for it as Phoebe responded to Gerald.

"Running!" Helga ran right behind them. All Arnold did was smile and shake his head as he started walking they're direction, slinging Helga's backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I guess now we know why Arnold wanted to know if Helga still loved him! Lol Again, I'm sorry if I made it feel a bit rushed. I was originally planning on having this be a one shot so blah. I'm probably just going to have one more chapter for funsies and explaining things here and there a bit.

I really hope you all are enjoying it! Please let me know what you think! I would absolutely love some feedback!

So please R&R!

Till next chapter!

3


	4. The Start Of The Fair

**Author's Note**

Hello again!

I just wanted to say to everyone, THANK YOU lol for the reviews and feedbacks! Also, I apologize for mess ups in my typing. I'm doing all of this through my phone so to edit and fix everything is a bit of a challenge but I am a bit of a perfectionist so I will do my darnest to work harder! Lol

I hope you enjoy the following chapter!

* * *

It's a Saturday afternoon as we see Arnold and Gerald walking down the street. Since the day before, when Arnold had taken Helga on a 'walk', he was not able to get her out of his head for even a moment but this time he kept playing in his head what he had said. _"Now do you know why I asked you if you felt that way towards me?"_ he kept rewinding because he hardly knows himself! He knows he obviously likes her but does he LOVE her? That's what he constantly kept thinking. _What if Helga thinks I love her? I should be honest shouldn't I?_ He thought and thought. Meanwhile, impatiently following him was Gerald, waiting on Arnold to tell him what's going on. He grabs him by the shoulder to bring him back to reality and stop him from walking.

"As much as I love following you Arnold, I'd sure love to know where were heading to." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry Gerald. I could have sworn that I already told you." Arnold said kind of shyly. Gerald raised an eyebrow at Arnold's gesture.

"Are we goin where I think were goin?" He asked knowingly since he knows his best friend so well.

"Well I really haven't been able to get her out of my mind Gerald. You saw us yesterday! There's something there that I literally can't explain and I just want to figure it out." Arnold said a bit worried. Gerald raised both hands to his hips and shook his head.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm. And what use am I going to be for you in this predicament of yours?" the tall haired boy asked. Arnold looked him with a sincere look and a slight smile.

"Encouragement?" he said waiting for Gerald's response. All Gerald was able to do was roll his eyes and continue walking since he now knows his way towards they're destination.

"C'mon lover boy, before I change my mind." Arnold brightened up and followed. Getting there, Arnold stops in his tracks from how nervous he suddenly felt.

"What's wrong Arnold? You got this!" his best friend said reassuringly. Arnold looked at Gerald and back to the Pataki's household door. Gerald moved to the side to hide a bit and gestured his hand to go ahead. Arnold took a big gulp and walked up the steps, knocking on the door. It took a moment but the door finally opened only to show a bigger figure than Arnold anticipated.

"Yeah. What do you want?" asked in his usual annoyed tone. Arnold tried his best to get some words out of his mouth.

"Uh.. Ummm.. I-Is Helga available?" He managed to let out. Knowing it's Helga's dad made Arnold uneasy since he feels the way he does towards her. Big Bob raised one side of his brow.

"Available? In what way do you mean oddly head shaped kid?" he said with a growl in his voice considering he was talking about his daughter. Arnold put his hands in front and started shaking his hands.

"N-No Mr. Pataki! I didn't mean it that way at all!" he stopped his hands and started fumbling with his fingers. "I meant if she was home." Arnold asked shyly. Big Bob gave him a look to not mess with and called out to his daughter.

"Helga! You're little oddly shaped headed friend is at the door!" he yelled. As soon as he was finished with the sentence Helga was at the door. She scooted her father to the side and took over the door.

"I got it Bob. You can leave now." She said waiting for him to leave. He gave Arnold a look that gave him goosebumps and then walked to the living room. As Helga turned to Arnold, Arnold had taken a breath of relief. "H-Hey Football Head. What's got you commin to my front door?" she said with her usual tone which just put a smile on his face. He felt a little more confident being right in front of Helga. _Assertive.. Try to be assertive._ He thought to himself.

"Well if you really want me to I'll go through you're window." He said teasingly with a smirk on his face. It only made Helga blush and Gerald make a gagging gesture as he hid behind the steps.

"Stop m-messin around hair boy!" she said with a mad and shy tone. "What do you want, I got company ya' know." She said still having a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well… I was actually going to ask if you wanted to maybe hang out a bit." He said with a tint if red emerging on his cheeks. Helga looked surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"Awwe man Arnold… I would but I can't just ditch Phoebes to-" she was cut off by Arnold suddenly looking excited.

"Phoebe!?. She's you're company?!." He said with a big smile which got Helga annoyed. Gerald still hiding had covered his mouth from releasing a small gasp and thought _Oh no Arnold. You better not._

"Okay football head, you're getting a little too excited at the mention of Phoebe's name." she crosses her arms. Arnold just laughed and ran down the steps and to the side, only making Helga confused until he brought out his tall haired friend, looking a bit annoyed for being exposed. It took Helga a moment but then brightened up.

"Give me a moment football head!" she said excited as she ran back upstairs to her best friend and slammed the door open causing Phoebe to both jump and let out a slight squeal. Helga grabbed her phone, bag, and then Phoebe, running down the stairs. All the commotion got Big Bob to come out.

"Helga! What's going on here!?." He demanded an answer.

"Gonna go out with some friends Bob! Don't wait up!" she said heading towards the door.

"Wait! Is it with that kid ju-"and before he could finish the door slammed shut. He gave a sigh and started walking to the kitchen. "Mariam! Make me one of your smoothies! This is gonna take some getting used to." He admitted. Outside the door and down the steps, Helga stopped with letting Phoebes hand go. Her glasses were crooked and she needed to balance herself from all the running. Doing so and fixing her glasses she asked.

"Um.. Helga, mind me asking what that was about?" she said facing Helga. Helga just smirked and looked from Phoebe to Arnold and Gerald.

"Where to boys?" she said with a sly smile as Phoebe turned they're way since they were unnoticed.

"Hey Phoebe." Arnold said normally. Then she saw Gerald and gave a small blush. Gerald looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Sup' Phoebes.." He said shyly. She just nodded her head as a greeting. Helga and Arnold just smiled at both they're best friends finally taking a step forward when they turned to look at each other and noticed each others presence again. Letting out a slight cough along with a blush Arnold broke the small silence.

"There's a fair not far from here lets walk over there. How does that sound?" He asked the girls. Helga smiled and started walking.

"Sounds like a plan Arnaldo. I'll lead the way." She said confidently not wanting Arnold to see her slight blush from the excitement she's feeling in her heart. Arnold gave a smirk, wondering if she knew the way and followed behind her. Phoebe and Gerald then did the same, shyly and quietly walking side by side.

"Gee Helga. I didn't know you knew the way?" Arnold said sarcastically walking behind her.

"How far could it be? I'm sure we'll hear the screams from the kids any moment now." She tried making a point. Arnold laughed a bit at her stubbornness.

"Helga why do you have to be so stubborn?" He said with a sly smile, now standing next to Helga. She turned to him causing her cheeks to feel a bit warmer. "I'll lead the way but you can hold my hand if you would like. " He said teasingly causing Helga to turn a bright red, making Arnold laugh.

"S-stop messing with me football head and lead the way then!" she said going behind him and pushing him forward to do what she had said. Arnold continued walking as Helga pushed him. _Why is it so fun teasing her like this? He laughed. She's cuter than she perceives herself to be._ He smiled. Helga's heart was beating like crazy. _Oh Arnold! You magnificent being! How come you tease me so much! You know I can't be so open with you in public as others may shame you for being with someone like me!_ Helga thought as she let go of Arnold and they all continued walking. Not long after, they got to the fair and were getting ready to pay for they're tickets. Helga was getting her bag to get ready to pay for hers when Arnold comes up and stops her from digging into her purse and tells the ticket man.

"Two please" he gestured holding two fingers up and paying the man.

"I can pay for my own ticket football head!" Helga said angrily following Arnold to the entrance. He just smiled to himself and kept walking.

"I know Helga but I wanted to buy your ticket for you." He said with an honest tone that Helga couldn't argue with so she just stood quiet and behaved with a blush on her face. Meanwhile Gerald nervously asked Phoebe.

"Ummm is it okay with you if I buy you're ticket Phoebes?" he managed to asked.

"Y-yes, you may Gerald." She said with all the courage she could. Gerald gave a smile and went to the ticket guy.

"How's it goin man? Two tickets please." He got his money out in exchange for the tickets. He handed one to Phoebe as they were heading for the entrance.

"Thank you Gerald. Your such a gentleman." She said with a tint on her cheeks. Gerald let out a blush of his own and scratched his shoulder.

"Man Phoebes, I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't you." He admitted causing the two to have a slight smile on their faces as they walked side by side. Finally getting inside, the four got excited with all the rides and games they were able to enjoy themselves with! While Arnold and Helga were admiring the rides, Phoebe and Gerald were more into the games.

"Lets get on some rides!" said Helga excited.

"Lets get some of those games outta the way!" said Gerald, up for a challenge. They all looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.

"I want to go on some rides." Arnold admitted raising a hand. Phoebe then slightly raised hers saying.

"I would like to see the games." She said with a shy tone, knowing she will spend her time with Gerald even though she really would rather games over rides. Gerald had a blush on his face but decided for everyone to get things started.

"Okay! I'll play some games over there with Phoebe and you two ride whatever makes you're hearts content!" he said being as bold as ever and grabbing Phoebes hand as he made his way leaving Helga and Arnold behind. They turned to eachother for a moment and gave a blush.

"What do you want to r-ride football head?" Helga said crossing her arms and turning away from him. Arnold was so nervous that he didn't know what to do but then he thought _C'mon Arnold! Talk to the her! Know her a bit better! Make conversation!_ He told himself. _Oh… I gotta do this._ He thought.

"I can ride anything as long as your there Helga." He managed to let out. "but maybe something like a roller coaster?" he said. Helga had a blush from his first comment but then turned to him with a smile.

"You read my mind Arnaldo!" she said as they both started making their way. Both of them walked as they thought _This is going to be an interesting day._ A smile appearing on each teens lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay! I would have continued this if I didn't want both Arnold / Helgas and Gerald / Phoebes dates to be shown lol so imma make two extra chapters with they're dates on there haha. So much for a short story! Im not going to make this more than 10 chapters though! You are all cray cray if u think I am hahaha

Favorite. Follow. Review! All thay good stuff! Lol I love to see what you guys like and think! Criticism is more than welcome as well!

Till next chapter my loves!


	5. Gerald & Phoebe

**Author's Note**

Hello!

I'll just make this short.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Okay! I'll play some games over there with Phoebe and you two ride whatever you're hearts content!" Gerald said being as bold as ever and grabbing Phoebes hand as he made his way leaving Helga and Arnold behind. Phoebe was blushing at the touch of Gerald's hand, not thinking what she was going to do being around Gerald all day. _Ohhh… Oh no… Were going to be together the whole day and… and he's.. It's still a little hard to talk to him._ She thought. Stopping in front of the line of different fair games, still holding Phoebe's hand, Gerald puts his other hand on his chin.

"Hmmmm now let's see." He said, looking at all the choices that he can play.

"Ummm… Gerald." Phoebe shyly said with a red tint on her cheeks. Gerald looked down at her only to notice that he has yet to let go of her hand. He quickly lets go and scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Oh man! Uh. Sorry Phoebes… I was too caught up with getting those two off together that I forgot to let your hand go.." He said. Phoebe looked at him and gave a gentle smile. She turned to check out what games there were and she pointed to one she wanted to try.

"Lets try that out." She said pointing at a ring toss game. Gerald turned to check what game it was and looked at Phoebe with one eyebrow up.

"Are you challenging me Phoebe?" He said jokingly getting a laugh out of Phoebe.

"Oh no Gerald. I doubt I could win." She said as they made they're way. They pay for their rings and get ready to toss.

"Okay, let me give it a go first!" Gerald said confidently before he tossed it and missed miserably. He looked a little flustered and looked at Phoebe as she gave a small giggle. "Th-that was my first try! I still have two more chances!" he said tossing again and again until he no longer had rings to toss. "Gaahhh! This game is rigged man!" he said pointing at the man in charge of the booth. He gave Gerald a glare and so the boy regretted his outburst and turns to Phoebe.

"I'll try next." She said fixing her glasses as she held the ring up for a good moment, fully concentrated. Gerald wondered of she was fine.

"Ummm, Phoebe?" he asked. She then tossed every ring back to back and made every single one. Gerald was left with his mouth open. "You… You.. You made it Phoebe!" he said surprised from the sudden win he witnessed. Phoebe laughed as the man at the booth handed her a little white teddy bear with a blue sweater on it.

"Well, it took me a moment but I was able to get the right angle to throw it and hoping it would make it." Gerald just looked at her with a smirk.

"Dang Phoebes. Your pretty cool." He admitted, getting a blush from her. "Now I'm really going to have to bring my 'A' game because you're pretty challenging with these things." He laughed. Phoebe was blushing and looking away as they walked around a bit.

"I'm not all that great Gerald." She said quietly as she looked at Gerald and continued "You're much better than I am at many things." She exclaimed. Gerald was curious by what she meant.

"How so?" he hid a small blush as he looked at her in the eye's. Phoebe looked forward because the eye contact was making her a little nervous.

"Well, for example, your very popular, friendly, great at sports, a nice person, and you're a great friend to Arnold." Gerald was amazed at how much attention she has paid to him. It made him feel a bit more self conscious but somewhat happy from how much she knows about him. _Whoa. She knows me pretty well… but she's so much of a better person than me._ He thought HA! I wish I was as smart as her! He laughed at himself. He gently smiled.

"You're giving me so much more credit than I deserve Phoebes." He laughed and she followed.

"Well I'm just being honest." She slowed her laugh a bit. Gerald looked at her without her noticing and then up at the sky.

"Well if were being honest." Phoebe looked at him. "You're overall so much of a better person than I am." He said smiling at the sky. "You're intelligent, sweet, nice, and I always see you lending a hand not just to you're friends but people in need overall." Phoebe let out a hard blush, looking down at the floor. "Anyways I don't believe I'm that popular. I'm just a bit too friendly and in my opinion, that's not always a good thing." He paused and then looked at her. "But you're right about the sports thing. That's my thang." He said suddenly sounding a little cocky to lighten up the mood a little bit and it succeeded getting a giggle out if the girl.

"It sure is. Also, I may be a little more intelligent than others but that's not a good thing either." She paused and turned to Gerald with a smile "At least, in my opinion. I'm the nerd after all and compared to you… you're so much cooler." She said with a faint voice sounding a little sad making Gerald concerned. He looked around to find something to cheer her up a bit and he saw a food booth. _It's nothing much but maybe some food will brighten her up._ He thought.

"U-ummmm. Would you like something t-" he was interrupted by a loud growling sound and saw Phoebe touch her stomach and look blushed from the sudden noise.

"S-Sorry Gerald… I have yet to eat since morning." She said nervously. Gerald let out a laugh and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No biggie Phoebes. There's a food booth over there. My treat!" he said with a bright smile as they both walked towards the booth. After some time passed, they had ate and played a couple more games as they talked and became a bit more comfortable with each other. The sun was starting to set but they wanted to get a couple of more games in. Gerald saw a basketball booth and he got super excited.

"Awe man Phoebes! I'm going to get something good on this one for sure!" he said like a kid as Phoebe chuckled at his excitement.

"You should go and try it out then." She smiled. Gerald went to ask the man to play and so he was getting ready to toss, Phoebe by his side. He had made every shot.

"Boo yeah! I knew I could do it!" being proud of his skills.

"What would you like kid?" the man in charge of the booth pointed at all the plush toys he could choose from. A big pillow basketball. An odd shaped bull dog. A giant colorful snake. _That basketball looks pretty cool!_ He thought to himself and looked at Phoebe. He noticed the little white teddy bear she was holding with a blue sweater and saw Phoebe. She was too busy looking at the choices had to pick from as she put a strand of hair behind her ear that was in her face. Gerald gulped and blushed looking back at his choices. _Dang… she's so darn cute. That teddy bear kind of reminds me of her._ He laughed and he finally saw the prize he wanted.

"I'll get that one." Gerald said pointing at the stuffed toy. The man raised an eye brow and Phoebe was rather confused.

"You sure kid? You can choose somethin bigger." The man asked. Gerald just nodded his head and got the prize for him. "Here ya go. Enjoy." Gerald smiled and started walking when Phoebe interrupted his thoughts.

"Ummm Gerald. I was sure you would get that basketball pillow. Why did you get that in particular?" she was curious. Gerald turned to look at her and showed her the stuffed animal. She blushed a bit.

"Don't you think this little bear kinda looks like me Phoebes?" he said putting the little brown bear with a red little sweater next to his face. All Phoebe did was laugh.

"Yes. It somewhat does resemble you." She laughed until she saw the small bear in front of her face. She was surprised and looked at Gerald.

"I'll trade ya." He said a bit nervous. Phoebe looked at her teddy bear and noticed what Gerald was trying to do. She gave a gentle smile and gave him her teddy bear in return for hers. She blushed looking at it.

"Thank You." She said and Gerald was blushing like crazy as he noticed it was suddenly dark already.

"Maybe we should head back already." Gerald said as he started walking when he suddenly felt a hand grab onto his. He turned and saw Phoebe holding his hand, bright red on her cheeks but looking away. Gerald couldn't hold his blush in either but he was happy and he didn't want it to end. "I was gonna wait for Arnold and Helga but I'll message them that we'll go ahead without them." He said getting a small nod from Phoebe, still bravely holding his hand. Gerald put the teddy bear under his arm and got his phone to text Arnold. "Done." He said putting his phone away. "Mind if I walk you home seniorita?" he said jokingly. Phoebe laughed and nodded.

"You may." Now giving him a gentle smile. They walked towards the exit of the fair as they held hands, both without a word but content with how they currently are. As they walk, Gerald felt uneasy of how Phoebe was talking about herself earlier in the day. He wanted her to see herself how he saw her but he didn't know how to go about it.

"Hey Phoebe." He said tightening his grip a little bit on her hand.

"Yes Gerald?" she replied with an innocent voice. Gerald wanted her to smile and feel good about herself. Not to think that all she is, is a nerd.

"About what you said earlier today… saying that you're a nerd and all." Phoebe's expression changed a little, looking a little sad. "To me, stereotypes don't matter. I may be good at sports and you may be intelligent but it doesn't make me any cooler or nicer than anyone else." He said with a shaky voice, trying to say the right thing to make her feel a bit better. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is that you're way cooler and nicer than I am… ummmm… so-" he was stopped by a finger being put on his lips. Phoebe had a genuine smile while Gerald blushed.

"Thank you Gerald." She said in a voice that made him get the chills like he never has before. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel a little better." She said walking ahead of him a little and then turning around, stretching her arm to him. "It worked." She gently said waiting for Gerald to hold her hand again. Gerald was a bit dumbfounded but then smiled and gave a chuckle as he held her hand.

"Good. Then that means I did my job." He said teasingly, winning a slight blush from Phoebe. Arriving at Phoebe's doorstep, they let go of each others hands.

"Thank you very much for the afternoon Gerald." She said fixing her glasses and blushing a bit. "It was very nice and fun." Gerald scratched the back of his head, not being able to help feeling a little nervous.

"No problem Phoebes. I had tons of fun myself and ummm… well… it was real nice getting to know you a bit more." He said stuttering a little again. "I enjoyed being with you and I was hoping if maybe we could have other ummmm.. days like today… maybe? " _Yeah! Great job Gerald! You finally asked her out!_ He thought. Phoebe wad blushed and all she could do was nod. Gerald gave a gentle smile as he stared into Phoebe's eyes. _Wow… her eye's are freakin beautiful…_ he thought. Mesmerized by the sparkle he sees in front of him. He unknowingly starts leaning closer and closer to her. Phoebe, surprised from what is happening, slowly backs away. _Wh-what is he doing? Oh no.. No no. I can't_. Phoebe thought as Gerald was inches away from kissing her when he suddenly felt something fuzzy on his lips. Gerald jumped back and had a dark red blush on his cheeks. _What the HECK was I trying to do!? He thought. I don't wanna mess this up!_ He got mad at himself. He widened his eyes when he saw Phoebe lower the teddy bear he gave her. She was bright red from what had just occurred and her face. The way she was looking at him made him blush even more.

"Ummm…" Phoebe let out but she couldn't say much. "S-sorry." She said quietly. Gerald fiercely shook his head.

"No! I'm sorry Phoebe! I shouldn't have done that! I.. I don't know what came over me.." he said with a saddened tone. Scared he might have messed up with Phoebe, looking down. She noticed that he didn't mean to do what he almost did. Sure, its just a kiss but that would have been her first kiss. With Gerald. She was way more nervous than she hoped she would be. She calmed herself down and walked up to Gerald, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It made him look right up at her as he touched his cheek and saw her smile. Phoebe opened the door to her home.

"I'll be looking forward for the next time we hang out Gerald." She said and closed her door. She leaned against the door and felt her heart beat fast. Gerald couldn't believe how everything worked out. He walked up to the door and touched it and then his cheek, putting his back against the door as well. Both give a big smile, alone with a blush, and think _Finally._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well dang. I did all this in one day haha I didn't want it to pass one week. I'm really trying guys! Lol I really hope you liked it! I love Gerald and Phoebe haha they are so cute!

Let me know what y'all think!

Review! Favorite! Follow!

What would you like to see in Helga's and Arnold's time together in the next chapter? ;)

Let me know!

Till next chapter!

P.S. I drew the scene where Gerald looks at Phoebe while choosing a prize. You can find it in my Deviantart!

Same username as here!


	6. Arnold & Helga

**Author's Note**

Finally the long awaited chapter for you all!

Please let me know you're thoughts!

Enjoy my lovlies!

* * *

"What do you want to r-ride football head?" Helga said crossing her arms and turning away from him. Arnold was so nervous that he didn't know what to do but then he thought _C'mon Arnold! Talk to the her! Know her a bit better! Make conversation!_ He told himself.

"I can ride anything as long as your there Helga." He managed to let out. "but maybe something like a roller coaster?" he said. Helga had a blush from his first comment but then turned to him with a smile.

"You read my mind Arnaldo!" she said as they both started making their way. Both of them walked as they thought _This is going to be an interesting day._ A smile appearing on each teens lips. As they walk to the ride they notice that there is a big line. They stop and Helga put her hands on her waist. "Darn. I guess everyone had the same thought as us." She said with a dissatisfied tone. Arnold was able to tell that she really did want to ride the Rollercoaster.

"Well I don't mind waiting in line Helga. How about you?" he asked as a small blush appeared on her face.

"It doesn't matter to me football head." Turning away from him so he wouldn't see her face. Walking to the line, Helga thought _Oh my love! My eternal flame! How sweet you are waiting in line with someone like myself. I'm nothing compared to someone like you!_ As she was in a dream like state, they got to the line and Arnold waved his hand in front of Helga, trying to snap her back to reality.

"Helga?" he said but still no answer. "Helgaaa?" now waving both hands. Still in her own little dream, she replied.

"Yes my love?" unknowingly slipping out those words that caught Arnold off guard, making him blush. Helga realized she had slipped up and vigorously shook her head. "I mean, what Arnaldo!?." She screeched, cheeks bright red from how embarrassed she is. Arnold let out a smirk, still with that tinted blush.

"You know Helga, if I recall, that's not the first time you've called me that." He said teasing her. Helga took a big gulp and a step back. _Did I ever say it in front of him!. Gahhh I don't remember!_ Helga thought.

"W-well I was thinking of someone else! So don't get too used to it!" slipped out of Helga's mouth, making Arnold's heart drop for a moment _. Why did I say that?! Ugh.. Oh well.. Its better for my love to not get too involved with me anyways.._ A small frown appeared on Helga's face. Waiting in line, they stood quiet for a while to the point of them almost reaching the ride. Arnold couldn't stop thinking about what Helga said. _How can she have someone else? She kissed me yesterday.. And she came with me today... I don't understand._ He had a frown while these thoughts kept running through his mind. He looked at Helga as she was looking around. _I'm going to ask her what that was about. She HAS to be lying_. He thought.

"Helga." He said in a serious tone causing Helga to get chills all across her body. She looked at him and gave a worried look. "Helga do you really-" he was cut off.

"Next!" the man in charge of the ride yelled as he signaled Arnold and Helga that they were next. Arnold looked at the man and back at Helga. _I guess it's going to have to wait until after the ride_. He thought. They both walked to the seats in the rollercoaster, sitting next to eachother. When they grabbed the single long bar in front of their seats to safely buckle themselves down, Arnold's hand had accidentally touched Helga's and she quickly pulled away. Arnold looked at her and noticed a small blush. It got him a little upset.

"Helga, if you're blushing from just touching my hand then how is it that you like someone else?" he said in a frustrated tone. Helga was suprised at the sudden outburst that she didn't know how to reply. The ride had started, leaving them both quiet. Once the ride was done, Helga ran for it once the bars unbuckled on them. "Wait! Helga!" Arnold let out going after her. _Why does he have to be so persistent! Can't he just let it go? I want to be with him but.. but it's better for him not to be with me._ She thought as a tear ran down her cheek. Finally finding the exit, she ran out only to be stopped by a tug on her arm. She didn't look back because she already knew who it was. "Helga. Im sorry. Just hear me out." he said in a calmer tone than before but Helga wasn't having it.

"Just leave me alone Arnold!" she said trying to pull her arm away from his grasp.

"No Helga. I need to know what I'm going to ask you." he said as his grasp became softer and he leaned a little to try and see her face. "So will you answer my one question?" he asked in a tone that made Helga not be able to resist. "Please?" he finished.

"O-out with it football head... " She let out. Arnold tightened his grip a little on her arm, in hopes of him getting the answer he wanted to hear.

"Were you really thinking of someone else when you said... 'my love'?" He asked. Helga was trying her best not to show her blush but she knew she had failed. She was looking everywhere as long as it wasn't in Arnold's eyes.

"What if I said yeah?" she answered, noticing Arnold loosin his grip and a frown appearing on his face. Arnold looked down for a moment and then back up at Helga.

"I want you to look at me in the eyes and say it. Yes or no Helga?" he said. He knew she wasn't telling the full truth but he wanted to hear it directly from her. Helga kept her eye's away from his as Arnold continued to get a bit impatient. He took a breath and got Helgas cheeks, forcing her eye's to meet his. Her eyes widened _Oh Arnold... Why do you give me such a look... You make me melt with every second I stare into those God like eyes_. She thought. She blinked and let a tear roll down onto Arnold's hand.

"N... No... I lied" she said. Arnold still had a worried look from the tear that fell from her eye. She looked so hurt.

"Why are you crying then Helga?.. " he asked as he wiped the tear from under her eye. She grabbed his hands and slowly lowered them.

"Because... I know how you feel but I just can't..." she said with so much pain in her heart. Arnold looked at her thinking _How I feel... How I feel..._ And then looked down. "So lets just leave this how it is. Let's just stop." she said getting ready to let go if Arnold's hands when he grabbed hers in return and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No Helga. You don't know how I feel." he said, now certain. "Helga, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure how I felt about you just yesterday. I knew I liked you but I didn't know how so." He said with the most sincere tone Helga has heard from him. "Now I'm sure. Im sure how I feel about you. After you had said that you had thought of someone else, I felt hurt and jealous all in one. I've never felt that before." Helga felt a couple of tears roll down her cheeks and a warmth as well from the smallest blush.

"Arnold..." she said. He smiled at her.

"Also, that rollercoaster ride sucked when I couldn't think straight because of you." he chuckled and gained a small smile from Helga.

"Yeah." she laughed a bit. Arnold wiped the rest of the tears away from her face.

"I love you Helga. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone but your special to me in a lot of ways." Helga gave a big blush.

"Oh Arnold... I... I do too... But... " she couldn't bring herself to deny him.

"Why are you so hesitant Helga? Why can't we just be together? Why do you deny it so much?" he said in a calm but serious tone.

"Arnold if you're with me then everyone will make fun of you. They will all think of you differently because you would be with someone like me..." she slowed her words down a bit as she started to tear up again.

"Really Helga?" Arnold said getting a glare from Helga. "Helga, I could care less of what everyone thinks of me. All I care about is what YOU think of me." he told her with a smile as he caressed her cheek.

"I... I don't know Football Head... " She said but she really thought _YES! Yes yes yes! A million times yes! Oh you wonderful being you!_ Arnold just gave her a smirk.

"So your saying you don't want to be mine?" he raised an eyebrow, getting a blush from her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow herself.

"Since when did you become so flirty Arnaldo? You've been doing it quite a bit." trying to make her blush unnoticeable. Arnold grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him making Helga turn bright red.

"Because it does that to you." giving a chuckle as he let her waist go and pinched her cheeks. She slapped them away and started walking back to the fair. "So you didn't answer my question Helga." He said following and smiling right behind her. She suddenly stopped in her tracks making Arnold slightly bump into her. She quickly turned around and looked up at him right in the eyes, pointing at him.

"You're doomed to be with me for all of eternity if you do this you goofball!" Arnold blushed and then gulped.

"A-All of eternity?" he repeated. Helga moved back a little and crossed her arms under her chest as she blushed and looked to the side.

"I've been waiting ages for this to happen so you can never back out because... " she blushed even more to the point of her ears turning red "because I love you more than you know." she finished as she started walking again right after. Arnold was frozen in his tracks but then gave a gentle smile as he dashed to her and gave her a hug from behind, surprising Helga.

"H-hey! People are gonna see!" she said trying to take his grip off of her. Arnold whispered in her ear.

"I guess you're stuck with me for all of eternity then huh?" making Helga get some serious chills that made her want to melt in his arms as she felt her whole body get warm. Arnold let go and then walked next to her, holding his hand out. "Lets get back to the fair." Helga was still a bit dumbfounded but then smiled and held his hand as they made they're way to the fair.

"Let's grab a bite football head . Im starving." Helga claimed, touching her stomach. Arnold nodded.

"Yeah me too. What do you have in mind?" Helga was in thought.

"Mmmmm... What about some burgers?" she asked. Arnold smiled.

"Then burgers it is." Helga then gave him a stare.

"You know. You don't have to agree with me Arnaldo." she said. Arnold just chuckled and smirked at her.

"I have to give whatever my girl wants." he said teasingly. Helga blushed and then slightly pushed him to the side. "Ouch! What was that for?" Arnold said laughing, knowing why she did so.

"You really need to stop this flirting business football head! If you don't-" She was stopped mid sentence.

"If I don't then what?" he said with a smug look on his face. Helga was at a loss of words.

"J-Just hurry up and buy me my food!" she said as she pushed Arnold in front of her so he can drop the conversation. He just laughed at her with a smile. Some time passed after they ate and rode a couple of more rides. The last one being the ferris wheel. They were both looking at the sunset as they enjoyed eachothers company. Arnold put his hand onto Helgas as he looked at her.

"Im glad you came today with me Helga. I was a wreck trying to figure out how I felt about you." he said.

"So you just suddenly came to realize how freaking amazing I am?" She said jokingly, winning a laugh from Arnold.

"No. You see. I feel like I've always felt this certain way about you but I never was really able to put my finger on it." he said squeezing her hand. "but now I know that the love I have for you now was always there." he smiled. "Sorry it took me so long." he said as he started leaning towards Helga. She was ready to kiss him as she smiled.

"Took you long enough football head." she let out just before a ringtone suprised them both, making them jump back. Arnold reached for his phone. "Wh-what is it?" Helga said with a blush. Arnold looked a bit upset as he read the message outloud.

"Imma walk Phoebe home. Don't wait up. Have fun you love birds." he repeated as Helga laughed. "Damnit Gerald." then he looked at Helga. "What's so funny?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Nothing. You just look cute when you're upset." she said as she continued laughing. Arnold couldnt help but smile as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer to him, causing her lips to land on his. When they broke apart Arnold let out a smirk.

"Was that cute?" he teased and she smiled, both blushing.

"N-no. Actually that was kinda hot." she said under her breath. Arnold just chuckled as he held her hand as both continued to watch the sun set.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And this is done!

I really hope I did a decent job lol I did it in one day because I was on a roll and im going to be busy all weekend haha

Comment! Review!

Like! Favorite!

Share!

Let me know what yall think lol

Till next chapter!


	7. Someon I Love

**Author's Note**

So I did this one out of nowhere! Lol  
I had a thought and I had to write it out as my toddler slept!  
So Enjoy!  
Leave a comment / review after so I can keep this going! Lol Im not planning on this story to be much longer but I like how its going so far do we will see! ;)

* * *

 **Arnold's POV**

I wake up and it's sunday morning. The day after I hung out with Helga. It feels like a dream to me. Is this real? Is there really someone beside me who loves me and I love? I smiled and sit up on my bed. I turn to notice that my phone was flashing. Oh, a call? A text? I wondered as I grabbed my phone and flipped it open to see a couple of texts from Gerald and... A message from Helga!?. I yelped not being able to open the message fast enough.

"Hey football head. Can we meet somewhere? I need to speak to you about something." I read out loud. I got pretty worried from the text so I decided to call her instead. The phone rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Hello?" her voice made me a little anxious.

"Hey Helga. You said you wanted to talk about something?" I held tightly on my phone.

"Yeah. Can we talk somewhere?" she replied. I thought of the plans I had today.

"I was going to help my grandpa out with some things at home and I have yet to do my homework.." I added. "but your more than welcome to come over. We can talk in my room." I smiled at the thought of having her in my room.

"S-sure. That sounds like a plan. Ill see you there in a while. How does 2 sound?" she asked. I agreed.

"See you then Helga." I finished and hung up. I looked at the clock on my phone. "Its 9am... Damn. I have to wait 5 hours to see what she wants to talk about." I pouted when I suddenly heard a couple of knocks on my door.

"You in there Shortman? You up yet?" said Grandpa. I got up out of my bed as I started getting ready for my day.

"I'm up grandpa. I'll be down in a bit." I said putting on my cloths.

"Okay Shortman. Don't forget to put some raggedy clothing on since were going to get a bit dirty now." he said laughing. I forgot that we were supposed to clean out the attic a bit. Grandpa and Grandma have a lot of things up there. I fix my bed and make my way downstairs. Grandma had made some breakfast before we get things started. I show them the most raggedy cloths I have on.

"Is this raggedy enough?" I chuckled because of the obvious yes. With a mouth full of food, grandpa gave a a thumbs up and swallowed what he was chewing.

"Looking great Hobo- Oh! I mean Shortman!" he laughed. Grandma came to me and served me a plate of food as I sat down.

"Make sure to eat your food Kimba. I'm sure you haven't eaten in ages!" she sat a plate towered with food that I obviously was not able to finish. I chuckled and looked at her

"Thanks grandma." I said as she saluted me and continued doing her thing. Man... 5 whole hours... This is going to be a long day.

 **End POV**

Helga was walking to Arnold's house. She was a bit nervous. She knew he meant to harm, it's Arnold after all, but this is the first time she was invited into his room without her having to sneak in. She smiled at the thought of him though.

"Oh Arnold! My love! How you make me yearn for you every waking minute of every waking hour! I long to see those emerald colored eye's of yours that make me melt and that goofy blond hair that is as smooth as I can only imagine!" she said in her daydream like tone, only in thought of Arnold. She regains her composure as she arrives at his door. She looks at her phone. "It's 2:05pm. Okay. That way I don't seem TOO anxious to be here." she whispered to herself as she knocked on the door. For a while no one answered so she knocked again a little louder. She then heard fast footsteps heading towards the door. The door opened and she saw Arnold. He was covered in dust and sweat. Helga waved her hand in front of her with a smile from all the dust.

"Helga! You're already here! Wait a second... It's already two!?." Arnold looked around in the home to look for a clock to check the time. Helga laughed.

"Yupp. Im here Arnaldo. In the flesh." she said. "What's goin on in there? And why do you look like a total hobo?" she laughed pointing. Arnold scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his appearance.

"I was helping my grandpa clean out the attic. We just got done." he said and then looked at Helga in the eyes. She gave a slight blush as both stayed a bit quiet for a moment. Arnold seemed to be admiring Helga. She had some ripped blue jeans on with some dark blue mid tops, a white tank top, and a dark blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolles up. Her hair was in a high ponytail but compared to how Arnold looked, he thought she was pretty darn amazing.

"Hey Shortman. I see you have company!" His grandpa stated as he put a box on top of a pile of boxes in the hall. "You can go and entertain your little friend Arnold. All your grandma and I gotta do is take these boxes to charity." he said putting his hands on his back as he turned back. Helga and Arnold made a uncomfortable look as they heard Arnold's grandpa's back crack loudly.

"Ummm okay grandpa." Arnold said as he opened the door for Helga. She walked in as Arnold closed the door.

"It's upstairs." he said nervously. Helga followed.

"Pookie! Let's get going and take these boxes before they close!" Helga laughed at the elders as Arnold's grandma ran from one room to the other.

"Your grandparents are so old but so full of energy football head." Arnold looked back at her and then forward again with a smile.

"That's grandpa and grandma for you." they laughed as they got to Arnolds room. Helga was looking around, admiring everything as if it were the first time. "You can sit wherever you want." Arnold said scratching thr back of his neck pointing anywhere and looked down at himself. "Man. I should really take a shower." he said. Helga looked at him.

"I can wait Arnold. Go ahead and look nice for me." she said teasingly. Arnold raised an eyebrow and laughed it off.

"Okay Helga gimme a sec. I'll be right back" He said as he grabbed a towel. "Make yourself at home." as he closed the door. Helga took a sigh of relief and sat down on his bed. _Who knew It would be this tiring acting like I've never been here before._ She said chuckling at herself. Some moments pass till Arnold came out of the shower. He cracked open the door only a little bit. Helga looked up from her phone with a confused look.

"Helga would you mind closing your eye's? I forgot to grab some cloths so all I have on is my towel." he said with a small blush. Helga smirked and put her camera on, raising her phone.

"No problem Arnaldo. Done. Go ahead." She giggled inside as Arnold walked in only to notice Helga taking a picture of him, her eyes all on him. A blush went across his face and seeing that made Helga get a small blush as well.

"Helga!" Arnold yelled as he ran to her, trying to snatch her phone away, still having one hand on the towel covering him. "Helga c'mon!" he said but she wouldn't budge. She just laughed as Arnold reached for her phone. Both they're eyes were on the phone but when they decided to look at each other, they were right in front of one another. Helga unknowingly had her hand on his bare chest, which made her turn red from ear to ear and Arnold the same when he realized how soft her touch felt on his chest. Arnold gave a small gasp as he quickly sat down and then stood up. He quickly got cloths to change in and dashed out the door. Helga looked at him the whole time. _That was weird. Why did he get up and leave so fast?_ She thought. She noticed that he had one hand in front of him as if she had hurt him there or something. She lifted her hand, remembering the touch of his chest. She wondered how Arnold felt since he left so fast and then she realized.

"He... He... " she couldn't say it as she turned bright red at the thought. She slapped herself to try to regain her composer but still. The thought of THAT made her blush and in his ROOM! She fell back on Arnold's bed to try and relax. Arnold came in, a blush still on his face, scratching the back of his neck.

"S-sorry Helga..." he said Helga sat up putting her elbow on her knee and hand holding her chin, looking to the side.

"It was my fault... S-sorry." she apologized as well. Arnold walked to her and sat next to her.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about." he asked. She slowly sat straight up and looked at Arnold.

"I wanted to make sure." she said. "So... Were official... Right?" in a fragile and shaky tone. Arnold looked at her somewhat confused and then smiled as he grabbed her hand, placing it on his lips to give it a kiss. When he put down her hand, still holding it. He looked at her.

"Yes Helga." she then slightly smiled as well. She stood up and walked a couple of steps, crossing her arms.

"I still don't think we should tell anyone." she said.

"And why not?" Arnold asked. "Do you hate me that much?" he teased. She quickly turned around and put her hands on her waist.

"Are you nuts!" she yelled, throwing Arnold back for a moment. "I just don't want anyone like little miss princess, Rhonda, or dweeb one and two, Sid and Stinky, and the others to fuss at you! Or I'm going to have to beat someone down!" she said punching her hand. Arnold laughed at the thought. Helga just gave him an annoyed look. When he was done laughing, he layed down on his bed and patted next to him so Helga can lay down as well. She gave a blush and Arnold chuckled.

"Don't worry Helga. I won't do anything you don't want me to." he said. All Helga could think was _Oh my love. Only if you knew._ As she walked to him and layed down next to him. He turned his body to look at her and she did the same. "Helga, I've said it before. I don't care what the other's think of me. All I care about is you." he said putting his hand on her waist. "I've finally found someone I love and that loves me back. Do you really believe I'm going to care what they say?" he said winning a blush from Helga. "Oh but if they say something about you, then I'm going to have to do my own beat down." he said with a serious look. Helga laughed. Arnold raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What?" she put her arms around his neck.

"Arnold, you couldn't even hurt a fly." she laughed and then looked at him in the eyes. "but I get what you mean."she smiled at him as she put her lips against his. The kiss was so gentle and sincere. She could feel Arnold's lips forming a smile as they kissed and she broke apart looking at him and smiling. "What's with that sexy smile?" she said. He just chuckled and turned her around, putting his chin on the nape of her neck and hugging her. She felt so comfortable and vulnerable. She didn't want the feeling to end.

"I was just thinking how much of a jerk you were to me and now you've fallen for me." he teased. Helga let out a gasp and turned herself a bit to give him a punch on the shoulder. He laughed.

"You goofball. I haven't fallen for you!" his expression changed and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she turned back around, her back against his chest. "I've always been in love with you. So get it right." she said as she squeezed Arnold's hands on her stomach. He then squeezed her really tight with his face on her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that." he said smiling. She smiled as well and they quietly layed side by side, comfortable in each others arms. A couple of hours passed as Helga woke up to get a little more comfortable and notices that Arnold had knocked out as well. She smiled as she lifted herself up with an arm and with her other hand she moved some hair away from Arnold's face. She looked at the time _. 6 o'clock huh_. She then remembered that Arnold needed to get some homework done so she shook him a little. He woke up, Helga smiling at him from the drowsy face she now called hers.

"Good Afternoon football head." Arnold smiled as he stretched. He sat up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked around.

"Oh crap. What time is it?" he said, remembering he had homework to finish. Helga got up and put her phone in her pocket.

"It's going to be 6 so maybe you should start doing you're homework." she said. "I'll help myself out. See ya Arnold." before she could open the door, Arnold had quickly stood up and grabbed her hand. He gave her a kiss that made her blush. When they broke apart he looked at her in the eye's.

"I love you Helga Pataki." he smirked. She blushed.

"I... I love you too..." she said. Arnold let go of her hand as they smiled at each other, both with a tint of red on they're cheeks. She opened the door and Arnold walked her out the door.

"Text me when you get home Helga." Arnold said to make sure she got home safely. She looked at him.

"I'm not a kid Arnoldo." she said with a smirk. Arnold smirked back.

"You're not a kid but you're my girl so I have to make sure you're okay." he smiled and won as Helga blushed and nodded, making her way. Arnold closed the door and stretched his arms out. "Time to get this homework over with." he said walking up stairs with a smile on his face and a certain tomboy blond girl in his mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Let me know what you thought please!  
I can't have them doing anything dorty since they are in middle school after all but they ARE teens sooo the thoughts are there haha.  
I love them!  
Am I still im character with them?  
Is the story okay do far?  
These are things I want to hear from you all! Lol  
Till next chapter my loves!


	8. Conquering Gossip

On his way to school, Arnold can't help but feel anxious to see Helga. _Is this how it feels to love someone? Always excited to see them?_ Arnold thinks to himself with a smile, almost having a skip in his step. As he walks he sees Gerald making his way to school as well.

"Hey Gerald." He calls out. Gerald turns his way and waves as he walked to him.

"Hey man. What's up? I've been trying to talk to you since Saturday but you went MIA on me." he said with a worried tone.

"Sorry Gerald. A lot has happened and well... I haven't really checked my phone since you messaged me the day of the fair and almost screwed my kiss up." Arnold said so bluntly, causing Gerald to stop in his tracks and process what he said.

"You... Kissed Helga... Again?" he asked, amazed he was able to do it yet again. Arnold gave a smirk and nodded as he continued walking.

"And thats not all Gerald." Gerald snapped out of it and ran next to Arnold, keeping up with his pace while trying to listen closely. "She came over yesterday too" the football headed teen said still not done "and-" he was interupted by Gerald.

"Oh no man! You didn't!" he said with a horrified look on his face but still somewhat proud. "I mean, good for you man... I mean... No! No Arnold! You shouldn't be doing that yet! Y.. You aren't like this!" he said, making Arnold even more confused that he first was. Arnold grabbed him by his shoulders to keep him still.

"Gerald. What in the world are you talking about?" Arnold asked. "I was going to say that we got together, so were boyfriend and girlfriend. Nothing else." Gerald calmed down and Arnold let go of him. "What did you think I was going to say?" he asked, curious of Geralds reaction. Gerald scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed of his dirty mind.

"Ohhh nothing really. I just thought you guys had gone and done it... Thats all.. " he said. Arnolds face turned all red from the thought that is far from his mind.

"Gerald! NO!" Arnold yelled from being so shy of the thought. "You're too dramatic for your own good Gerald!" Arnold snapped, getting a apologetic look from his friend. He wouldn't lay a hand on Helga like that for a good while. Everything JUST happened. How is he going to do that now? Arnold started walking again, trying to ignore Gerlads teen hormonal thoughts. Gerald just followed.

"Sorry man. Anyways, I'm glad you finally figured out what you wanted." he said with a smile. Arnold turned to him, still a blush on and with a somewhat shy and upset look on his face. He took a breath and looked forward with a smile.

"Thanks Gerald. How'd it go with Phoebe?" He asked, getting a blush from Gerald.

"Awww man Arnold. I think you had all the luck cuz I made a fool of myself." the tall haired boy said with a sad look on his face. "but it somehow worked out cuz she pretty much said there will be a next time." no longer having a frown on his face but glad that he will get to spend time with her again. Arnold gave him a smile and put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that Gerald." he laughed. "If things turned out great for me. Then I'm sure things will fall into place for you too." Arnold put his fist up as they both smiled and did their signature handshake.

Once they got to school grounds, Arnold couldn't help but keep an eye out for Helga. He can't exactly explain the feeling but he just wants to see her already. Gerald notices Arnold looking around anxiously and just chuckles at the poor boy. He looks forward and sees Phoebe talking to Helga nit far from them. He taps Arnold on the shoulder and points they're way.

"Aye Arnold. I think what your looking for is over there man." he smiles and laughs. Arnold looks and blushes that Gerald knows what he was doing but brushes it off with a smile as they make they're way to the girls.

Phoebe is talking to Helga about when her and Gerald were at the fair. A bit shy but still confident enough to tell her bestfriend how she felt and how she was looking forward to the next time they hang out.

"So thats pretty much it Helga." she says, thinking if she is missing something. "Oh... Well maybe I shouldn't.." Phoebe thinks as she remembers Gerald trying to kiss her. Helga raises an eye brow.

"Oh c'mon Phoebes. Out with it. You've practically told me everything already." she says folding her arms. Phoebe contemplates about it for a moment but then says.

"Well. He attempted to kiss me but... " she paused. A smirk grew across Helgas mouth.

"Whoa. Geraldo actually grew a pair and tried something." she chuckled. Phoebe looked at Helga with a blush. "What happened after he tried kissing you?" she asked.

"I freaked out so he ended up kissing the stuffed bear he gave me." she said looking away from Helga. She was silent for a moment thinking how it went when Arnold and Gerald suddenly appear.

"Hello ladies. How's it goin?" Gerald asks when Helga suddenly start busting out in laughter. Phoebe looked at her and tried shushing her to not spill what she had just told her. The boys look at Helga as of she's crazy.

"Ummm Helga... Are you alright?" Arnold asks confused. Helga calmed down from laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah. I was just laughing at.." she paused and looked at Phoebe. She was giving her eyes that suggested to not tell Gerald. Helga sighed. "A joke Phoebe just told me." she lied. "Took me a moment to get it but it once I did it was hella funny!" she chuckled looking at Gerald. Gerald gave a concerned look, not for Helga but for himself.

"Okay... " Gerald let out, looking at Phoebe now. "Let's hear the joke Phoebes." he smiled. Phoebe had a shocked look when Helga intervened.

"Sorry Geraldo but this is a joke between us gals." she stopped. Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then?" he said in a confused tone. Arnold walked next to Helga.

"Anyways, classes are gonna start soon." he grabbed Helgas hand. "I'll walk you to class Helga." he smiled at her, receiving a slight blush from the blond as they walked. Gerald and Phoebe look at them as they walk.

"Arnold has sure gotten quiet bold, hasn't he?" she said giggling at the two.

"He sure has but I think it's thanks to you Phoebe. Since you told him to be more assertive with Helga, he's been on a role." he laughs.

"Oh no. I suggested it but it's all Arnold. It takes alot to change ones ways and being assertive isn't very simple if your not used to it." she said. Gerald looked at Phoebe and then to the sky as they walked.

"Maybe I should try being a little more assertive." he quietly said to himself. Phoebe let out a small blush. She wasn't fully able to hear what he said but she understood what he was saying with the few words she did hear. Gerald, not thinking she heard, just continues walking. Both not saying a word.

As Arnold grabbed Helgas hand, Helga couldn't help but look around to see if there was anyone they knew. Don't get her wrong. She loves it when Arnold holds her hand but she doesn't want anyone talking smack about him. Arnold turns to Helga.

"Are you alright Helga?" he asked a little worried. Helga took her hand back and crossed her arms.

"Y-Yeah I am football head. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. Arnold took a breath of relief.

"Good." Helga blushed. "Are WE good?" he smirked. Helgas blush got a little deeper as she looked away.

"Yeah... I guess." she said. Arnold chuckled, knowing that Helga is still getting used to him and his new attitude towards her. He stretched his arm to grab Helgas hand as they continue making they're way to Helgas classroom.

"Are my eye's deceiving me? Or is that Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman holding hands?" a voice said out loud. They stopped in theyre tracks. They both knew well enough who it was. The queen of all gossip. Rhonda Lloyd. Arnold gave a sigh as he clenched Helgas hand, Helga trying to do the opposite and pull away but he wouldn't let her. They both turned around, Arnold having a blank look on his face.

"Buzz off Princess." Helga said timid like with a blush. Rhonda crossed her arms.

"So what? Are you guys a thing now?" she laughed. "Oh that's hilarious! The big bad bully and her victim are an item now!" she continued laughing. Nadine was next to her, laughing as well.

"I bet Helga made him go out with her!" Nadine said as both her and Rhonda get a kick out of it. Helga had a blush on her face, trying to show her mean demeanor to make them leave but she couldn't find the words for it. Arnold looked at Helga for a moment, noticing that she was looking a little down. He squeezed her hand a bit causing her to turn to him. He looked at Rhonda and Nadine.

"Are you two finished?" Arnold let out. It shut Rhonda and Nadine up pretty fast.

"Excuse me?" Rhonda retorted.

"Are you two done insulting us? Because your acting like were back in fourth grade." He said. Helga was surprised, turning to see they're reaction.

"Are you calling us a couple of kids?" Rhonda said. Arnold smiled at her.

"Well Rhonda, if the shoe fits." he said. Helga was gonna laugh but put her hand on her mouth to stop herself. Rhonda gave a gasp as Nadine covered her mouth in suprise of the insult. "Rhonda, your a good person. I really don't know why you continue doing this." he questioned. Rhonda let a slight blush out of embarrassment as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and started walking.

"Lets go Nadine." she called out as her best friend followed. Helga turned to look at them.

"Yeah! You better scram!" Helga yelled, suddenly finding words again. Arnold just laughed. Helga turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Are you fine? You were quiet thay whole time." he asked. The bell suddenly rang, signaling for them to go to class.

"Im good Arnaldo. Was just letting princess over have her moment." she lied, trying to take her hand back so she can continue her way to class before she's late. Arnold quickly took her hand and kissed it as he looked at her. She let out a blush as he lifted himself and smirked at her, letting her hand go.

"That's what I was hoping." he said. "I'll see you later Helga. Sorry I couldn't walk you all the way to class." he said as he dashed to his own class, leaving Helga to stand in suprise. She then started walking the rest of the way to her class. _Oh my prince! My night in shining armor! How you make my heart melt from the slightest act of love you make!_ She daydreams. She's been less and less focused at school... No... at life since she became Arnold's girlfriend. She has not been able to think straight at the thought of his touch. It made her melt in so many ways.

* * *

It's lunch time now. By this time, the whole school knows about Helga and Arnold now. As Arnold walks to the cafeteria he hears whispers and chuckles everywhere he goes. He's left a little confused but ignores it. He sees Sid and Stinky walk up to him with a concerned look.

"Arnold! Arnold! Are you okay!?. Are you hurt anywhere!?." Sid says frisking Arnold all over to try to find some sort of bruise of some sort. Confused, Arnold gently pushes him off.

"Yeah Sid. Just get off of me. What's this about?" he demanded.

"Stinky and I heard that Helga threatened you to get with her!" he let out. Arnold looked in astonishment.

"Yeah, so we were trying ti find ya to make sure you were okay Arnold." Stinky said in a worried tone. Arnold couldn't believe what he heard. _Did Rhonda do this?_ He thought to himself. _No. I don't think she did. She's not that evil to say that about someone._ He thought.

"Who did you guy's hear this from?" Arnold askes, now upset and tired of the gossip. Sid and Stinky look at each other and then back at Arnold.

"It's all over school." Sid said. Arnold let out a sigh as he passed the two boys to try to get to the bottom if this.

"For the record. I'm the one who asked Helga out guys." Arnold said as he dashed to the cafeteria. Left with they're mouths open, Sid and Stinky could not believe it.

"Gee Willikers. I never thought I'd see the day." Stinky said as Sid nodded in agreement.

Opening the doors to the cafeteria, Arnold could feel all eye's on him while his eye's were trying to find Helga.

"There she is!" he spots her being questioned by they're group of people. She had her hands up in front of her with a worried look. Arnold ran to her.

"Are you really threatening Arnold Helga?"

"Why would you do something like that? "

"Leave Arnold alone!"

"Stop bullying him! He never did anything to you!" all these questions and more were being thrown at Helga as she slowly backed away from the crowd of angry people in front of her.

"I never threatened him to do anything!" she said as she stopped, her back hitting the wall. Everyone kept getting closer and closer when she suddenly felt someone appear in front of her.

"Everyone! Stop it!" Arnold intervened as everyone stopped in theyre tracks. "Leave Helga alone. She never threatened me to do anything." Arnold said as he walked next to Helga. "She would never do that." he smiled at her, getting smile back from her.

"I bet your saying that so she won't beat you up!" a voice in back of the group yelled out. Suddenly thr group started a little riled up again.

"Yeah! She's always picked on you! Shes worse than before!" another voice let out, now hearing whisepers and talk all over the cafeteria. Arnold looked at Helga. She was just as confused and astounded as he was. Arnold was fed up with all this. He was tired of everyone making out Helga to be such a horrible person. He grabbed a chair to use as a ladder and stood on one of the tables closest to them. Eveyone looked at him. Helga was suprised at the sudden action. Arnold took a deep breath.

"Everyone listen!" he started. "All this GOSSIP about Helga threatning me to be with her is just that! Gossip!" He continued as he looked around to find Rhonda. When he did he pointed at her. "Rhonda!" she jumped at her name being called. "I know you let out and told a handful of people about Helga and I. Am I right?" he asked. Rhonda gave a timid response.

"Well yeah but I never said she threatened you..." she added. Arnold smiled.

"That's what I thought." he turned and looked at Helga. "I'm sure everyone just let tge wrong words out and somehow, it came to be that Helga supposedly threatened me." Helga smiled at Arnold. There began to be whispers around again.

"So are you both officially together?" Sheena, a old classmate of theirs, curiously asked as she sat with Rhonda, Lila, and Nadine. Arnold was going to respond when he was suddenly interupted.

"I'm ever so certain they are." Lila said smiling, turning to Arnold and Helga. "Has anyone noticed how Arnold seems to always care for Helga, in particular?" she said.

"Arnold is like that with everyone." Rhonda said.

"Yeah, he's just an all around nice guy." Nadine followed. Lila chuckled.

"Yes. He is but whenever we encountered some sort of situation due to school or something within us friends, he always particularly worried for Helga ever so much." she said sure of herself. Arnold and Helga let out a blush as they looked at each other. Arnold never realized that about himself but she has a point. Whispers once again surfaced from the cafeteria. Lila chuckled again at the sight of the two. Arnold decided to tell everyone the complete truth.

"The truth is everyone. Yes. Helga and I became a couple but I was the one who asked her out." he said. "I... I'm in love with Helga... So I made the first move." he finished, his face red from embarrassment along with Helga. Gasps appeared from all around. Everyone was in shock.

"Finally!" Arnold and Helga heard from the cafeteria doors as Gerald was leaning against the wall, Phoebe next to him giggling at his words. Arnold smiled.

"Get off that table!" a teacher went barging into the cafeteria. "Everyone sit down in your seats and eat your lunches or detentions will be given all around!" Everyone scattered to their tables as Arnold quickly got down the table. The teacher walked to him. "Shortman! Detention today! I'll be waiting for you!" the teacher yelled as he walkes around. Arnold sighed that he now has detention.

"I like myself a bad boy." Helga said with a smirk. Arnold turned to her and smirked as well.

"Oh yeah?" he said in a tone that won a slight blush from Helga. She looked down and then to Arnold again.

"Thanks Arnold." she said in a sweet and sincere tone. Arnold gave a gentle smile as he held her hand.

"I'm here for you Helga. With us together we can conquer anything." she blushed more at him. "Even some dumb gossip." they smiled at eachother as Gerald and Phoebe walked to them.

"Mmmmm mmm mmmmm. Arnold, if you hadn't gone and saved your girl with words then I woulda gone and beaten that bunch of dopes for messin with my boys woman!" he said. Arnold laughed.

"Thanks Gerald." he said as they all made they're way to finally get something to eat.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Oh. My. Gosh!

I typed so much more than I anticipated lol

I don't know how I should end this... Can everyone please give me some ideas?

Also, please review and let me know how you all are liking the story. :)

Sorry for the late update as well. My fiance, son, and myself all got really sick and well it wasn't good lol but were all better now!

Till next time my Lovelies!


	9. Official Date

After everything that had happened with Helga and Arnold in the cafeteria, all was calm. Sure, every now and then they would get a friend askingwhether the rumors were true or not of them being together or if they are crazy because Helga always seemed to hate Arnold but all they did was laugh it off and explain that yes, they are dating and no, Helga does not hate Arnold one bit.

Fast forward to the weekend.

Arnold is a nervous wreck with Gerald in his room just reading a magazine as Arnold gets ready for his date with Helga. Now, Helga is another story. She had gone to Phoebe's to get ready because the lord only knows how bad Helga feels under pressure to the point of her fashion sense being thrown out the window! She's freaking out wondering what her football headed boyfriend is planning for her.

* * *

"Gerald, how does this look?" Arnold asked for the billionth time, according to Gerald. Reading a magazine as he's laying on Arnold's couch, Gerlad just sighs.

"For the billionth time Arnold. That one looks good too." he said said in a annoyed tone. "Mmmm mmm mmm. You went through so many outfits that I feel like I'm going to throw up your whole closet outta my mouth!" Gerald said sitting up, having his hands around his throat as if he was going to vomit.

"Haha Gerald." Arnold said as he turned and looked at himself in his mirror. "I have to make sure everything goes perfect. Even what I wear is crucial." he stated as he fixed his black long-sleeved collared shirt. He wore some denim blue jeans and some nice black converse. "Alright. This looks okay. Not too flashy but not too casual either." he smiled as he slicked his hair back a little. Gerald couldn't help but laugh at his love-struck pal. He stood up and walked to him as he put his arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my man. Everything will turn out great. Im sure of it." he said smiling at his buddy. Arnold smiled back and walked to get his phone and wallet.

"Thanks Gerald." He looked at the time. "It's 4:25. I should get going." he said putting his stuff in his pocket.

"Alright man. Got your Wallet? Phone?" He made sure he was set.

"Check and check." he patted his pockets to reassure himself.

"Alright, now explain to me what you got planned." Gerald said as he held a check list of Arnold's as they started to make they're way out of the house.

"First I'm going to pick Helga up from Phoebe's house. Were going to take the bus to the Zoo. After that were going to walk around the park. Eat-" he was interupted.

"Made the reservations?" he asked.

"Already done. After that, we'll just hang around the arcade a little and at 9 is the movie were going to watch." Arnold finished as they got downstairs, grabbing his leather jacket.

"Sounds good man. Got the movie tickets?" Gerlad asked.

"No? Can't I just get them at the theater?" Arnold asked confused. Gerald just shook his head.

"And if they're sold out?" he warned. Arnold hadn't thought of that. As he held the door handle trying to figure out what to do, he thought that he would have to ask Helga if Phoebe can print them out for him.

"Your right Gerald. I'm going to have to ask Helga if Phoebe can buy them for me online so she can print out the tickets for us." he said opening the door.

"Sounds like a plan ma man." Gerald said as the closed the door and went down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Arnold asked in a nervous tone. Gerald grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Arnold. You look fine! Everything will go great! Just you wait!" he reassured his bestfriend yet again. Arnold smiled as Gerald let go of him. "Now! You go on before it gets late. If you need me I'll be shooting some hoops later on." Arnold nodded his head as they did they're signature handshake.

"Thanks Gerald. I don't know what I'd do without you." Gerald started walking the opposite direction of where Arnold would be heading.

"You wouldn't survive in this cruel world without me." Gerald teased. Arnold laughed as he messaged Helga about the tickets and that he was on his way.

* * *

"Helga." Phoebe called out to Helga.

"Not this one. It's too dark..." Helga said as she set aside a shirt. "Oh! This... No... Its too sparkly." she set aside another shirt.

"HELGA." Phoebe called out once again trying to get her attention.

"Man Phoebes! Help me out here! All these cloths and nothing! Absolutely nothing screams 'Lookin good Helga'... Not! One-"

"HELGA!" Phoebe had enough. She was sitting down with her arms crossed as Helga turned her way. "Helga will you calm down for one moment." Phoebe asked. Helga looked at her with a calm but nervous look.

"Phoebe, you KNOW how big this is for me..." Helga admitted. Phoebe nodded.

"I know Helga but you also know that Arnold isn't the type to care for what you wear. Although I understand you want to look nice, ofcourse but don't panic." Helga slowly turned from Phoebe to the pile of cloths she had all over the floor. She inhaled and exhaled to take a breather. She felt a bit better. She suddenly saw what she would wear. She grabbed the top with the jacket next to it.

"This!" she quickly undressed and put on what she had just found. "They would go good with these mid tops... And this skirt!" she finally found the outfit that she wanted.

"Oh Helga, I knew you would find something nice!" Phoebe said as Helga turned to look at her.

"Thanks Phoebes. I woulda still been in panic mode if you hadn't shut me up." they both giggled. Phoebe stood up.

"Okay. Now for your hair along with some light make up." She said smiling while holding a brush and some cosmetics. Helga gave her a disgusted look.

"Ugh. I hate make up but I guess." she said. Phoebe suddenly got out some tweezers and Helga had a horrified look on her face. "Oh no. You aren't touching me with those!" Phoebe slowly walked to Helga.

"C'mon Helga. Its only for today and then you can let it grow back on its own. Don't you want to 'wow' Arnold without looking too flashy?" stated Phoebe. Helga had to think about it for a moment and then took a deeo breathe. She closed her eyes as she sat on a chair.

"Get this over with quick Phoebe! The pain is way too much for me to even handle!" Helga said as Phoebe quickly started, slowly ofcourse.

"Tweezing!" she said as she did so.

"Ouch! FU-" Helga and OhoevePhoebe stopped as a tone started chiming. "It's a message from Arnold. _Hey Helga. I'm on my way to pick you up. Can you do me a favor and ask Phoebe for me if she can buy our movie tickets online and print them out. I'll give her the cash back ofcourse."_ she read aloud. Phoebe smiled and nodded. Helga started replying back. _You got it Arnaldo. What movie are we watching?_ She sent with a genuine smile on her face. Phoebe smiled at how happy her bestfriend is.

"So I guess he's taking you to watch a movie huh?" she said. Helga nodded.

"I guess so. That dweeb." she chuckled when she suddenly felt a hand push her head back.

"Now stay still Helga. Beauty is Pain! We have to get you ready and quickly!" the short girl said as she started plucking like the wind, getting a flinch from Helga every time.

* * *

"Okay. I'm here." Arnold said standing in front of Phoebes stairs. He smacked his cheeks and started walking upstairs as he knocked on the door. "Everything will be fine. I can do this." He prepped himself up. A moment has passed and no answer. He hears his phone ring. _A message from Helga maybe?_ He thought as he saw the message. " _I'll be right out football head_." Arnold read to himself. He smiled as he leaned against the brick wall.

Five minutes later Arnold hears the door unlock so he quickly moves in front of the door. _Okay. I got this. I'm going to be a gentleman and not tease her and-_ As soon as he sees Helga he drops his jacket and his mind went blank. Helga had her hair nicely done with two loose braids on her shoulders, strands of hair curled next to her ears. She was wearing a burgandy tank top, thigh high socks to match, along with a black skirt just above the socks, black mid top sneakers and a nice beige jacket. She had a bit of makeup that made her look a little more feminine and she had done her eyebrows. Arnold stood for a moment as Helga and Phoebe just looked at each other and laughed. _I can't do this._ Arnold admitted defeat when he saw how beautiful Helga looked. Helga started walking.

"C'mon Romeo. We don't wanna take up more time standing here than I've already wasted." she smiled grabbing Arnold's hand. Arnold let out a blush from Helgas touch and quickly picked up his jacket. "Don't wait up Phoebes." Helga said waving a hand, a blush on her cheeks as Phoebe chuckles at the two and waves as well.

"So. Where we headed to Arnaldo?" Helga asked as they stopped real quick, on theyre way to the bus stop. Still a little dazed, Arnold scratches the back of his neck.

"Uhh... Ummm." he looked at Helga, his blush getting a little deeper. _Get a hold of yourself Arnold._ He scolds himself. He straightened up a bit. "You look beautiful Helga." he smiled nervously receiving a blush from Helga. Seeing that snapped Arnold back to reality. Helga crossed her arms and looked away.

"Th-Thanks Arnold. You don't look half bad yourself." she said winning a gentle smile from Arnold. Since he snapped back to reality, he now remembers his plan. He starts walking as he grabbed Helgas hand.

"Just follow me." he walked ahead of her, while holding her hand, for a moment turning to look at her and giving her a wink. Helga immediately blushed and looked away yet again. Arnold just chuckled at how cute she was to him. They had just made it in time to get in the bus. Still holding eachothers hand, they quickly go in, Arnold paying they're fee, and sit down. Catching they're breath, they look at each other and chuckle.

"That was a close one football head." she said. Arnold just smirked.

"We would have been here early if you hadn't taken so long looking too good for me." he stated. Helga blush as she raised an eye brow.

"Oh really? Well if you hadn't stood staring at me then I'm sure we didn't have to rush." she stuck her tongue out at him. Arnold laughed.

"You see! It all goes back to you looking too beautiful!" Arnold finished. Helga punched him on the arm, getting a playful hiss from Arnold. "Ah! Well it's true." he laughed.

"Shut it football head! Stop being so charming!" she laughed as Arnold just smiled and looked down at their hands. Fingers intertwined with eachothers. He put his other hand over their hands and looked at Helga. "What is it?" she blushed.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy and nervous at the same time." He admitted. Helgas eye's widened. She didn't think he was in the slightest bit nervous. "Thanks Helga." He looked at her and smiled. She looked away with a blush.

"W-What are you thanking me for? You're not the only one that feels that way." She admitted as well. Arnold chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek making Helga turn to him quickly.

"I guess we don't have to be as nervous as we feel since we both feel the same." he kept his smile on as Helga smiled as well. "We'll be at our first destination soon." Arnold said as he looked out the window. Helga smiled.

"Sounds good." she looked forward, both as happy as can be.

* * *

Once they got to the zoo, Arnold couldn't believe his eyes. He walked to the closed gates of the zoo as a sign stood next to him that read _Zoo Closed due to escaped animals. We apologize for the inconvenience. Tickets already purchased will be refunded once doors are again open. Thank You._ Arnold held the bars with his head against them.

"I can't believe this." he said. Helga walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up football head. Who woulda thought this would happen." she tried consoling him. He turned around, back against the fence and looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes shes seen. It nearly made her melt from how cute Arnold looked but it wasn't the moment to fawn over him. Especially since he's down in the dumps.

"I'm so sorry Helga. This was supposed to be fun." he pouted. Helga smiled and held his hand.

"So far, even if we just had a bus ride, I've had the time of my life cuz I'm with you Arnold." He smiled back with a relieved look and stood up off the gate.

"I feel the same Helga. Im still sorry though." he started walking, Helga on hand. "I'll make it up to you!" he power walked as Helga followed obediently.

"Criminey, take it easy hair boy." she said laughing. Arnold stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"I haven't heard you say that in a while." he smiled.

"Well I only use it on special occasions." she stated. "I've said it one too many times when we were younger." she said shyly. Arnold squeezed her hand as he continued walking.

"Im glad I'm that special occasion. Feels like your comfortable with me Helga." she smiled.

"Doi. Why would I be with you if I wasn't." she chuckled. Arnold let out a small laugh.

"You have a point there Helga." Arnold said as they walked.

"So, where are we heading to now?" she asked.

"Nothing big. Just a park." he smirked. Helga looked confused.

"There's a park around here?" she asked curiously. Arnold turned to look at her and pointed in front of him.

"Look for yourself." he smiled. Helga was surprised at how beautiful the park was and how she never noticed it before. It was spacious with green all over. Trees scattered nicely and a big pond in the middle with geese and ducks. "What do you think?" Arnold asked, proud of his find.

"I think your pretty good at this date thing." she gave him a nudge with a tiny blush on her face. They both chuckled as they walked around, enjoying the scenery, and each other's time. Talking about they're past and about the present. Every now and then each giving a blush, and Helga giving a sarcastic comment that Arnold loves so much. Some time passed and as they were leaving Helga noticed some geese standing around picking at the ground.

"Hey Arnold, I dare you to go grab one of those geese over there." she said with a devilish smile. Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"What? No. What if they attack me?" he retorted giving a chuckle. Helga scuffed and crossed her arms.

"Well if they attack you then I guess I'll have to save you, won't I?" they laughed. "Or are you too chicken?" she teased getting a look of interest from Arnold.

"Chicken? Me? Ha! Fine! I'll do it but only on one condition." He gave a smirk to Helga that made her skip a beat.

"Let's hear it football head." she answered slowly, wondering what he could be thinking. Arnold smirked and let go of her hand.

"I get to read one of your books full of poems." he said in a tone that horrified Helga. She turned around, leaving Arnold behind.

"Nope. Deals off. Let's go football head." Arnold laughed and folded his arms.

"Ohhhh what? Helga Pataki is backing down from a bet?" Arnold teased. Helga stopped in her tracks. Arnold started walking towards her. "I guess you know that I'll win the bet then." he laughed. "Let's go then. I don't know how you're going to live this dow-" He was stopped by Helga's arm. He smiled at looked at her. She looked pretty upset, but not in a pissed off way. She put her hand out to him.

"Fine you jerk! Let's shake on it but if you lose the bet then you gotta do whatever I say for the rest of the day! No questions asked!" Arnold thought about it for a moment but then he shook her hand, accepting the challenge.

"Just watch me catch you one of those geese." he winked at her. She gave a slight blush as Arnold started to slowly creep to the geese. Not far from them, they start to lift their heads up one by one, looking at his every move. One step more and they start to walk away. He hears Helga laugh to herself at his attempt so he decides to dash for it. Suprised, Helga payed attention to Arnold as he jumped from right to left to pretty much every direction he could to try and catch one. She was cracking up so much that she started crying.

"Oh man Arnold! You're a hoot! Be careful and don't hurt yourself there lover boy!" she teased. Arnold stopped for a moment and looked at her laughing, enjoying herself. He smiled when he suddenly saw a goose cross his view of Helga and he jumped for it. Helga stopped laughing and gave a disappointed look. "Crap..." she let out as Arnold held the goose up with it flapping its wings.

"Ha! Got you beat Helga! Now I'm gonna read one if your books." he stuck his tongue out. Helga crossed her arms.

"I guess." she didn't look so happy anymore. Arnold felt a little bad. _I guess it's that personal then..._ He thought.

"Look Helga. If you really don't wa-" he got interrupt when he felt his grip on the goose loosen as it escaped his grasp. "Helga! Watch out!" he yelled. The goose was honking and flapping his wings as he ran towards Helga.

"Shit! Grab that beast with wings!" Helga yelled as it chased her. Arnold ran right behind but he couldn't seem to grab it. "Arnold!" she let out as she was running along the edge of the pond. Arnold couldn't catch the goose so he waited for the right moment to grab Helga and get her out of the way of the goose. He ran and grabbed her by the waist but he didn't fully think it through.

*SPLASH*

Water went everywhere. They landed right in the pond but on a good note. The goose was no longer chasing them.

"Criminey! Stupid duck! Stupid water! Now I look like crap!" she said upset as she sat on Arnold's lap in the cold water. She suddenly heard laughter from Arnold. Annoyed she looked at him and shoved his shoulder a bit. "Whats up with you football head! Why in the world are you laughing when were soaking wet after getting chased by a stupid duck!" she said upset. Arnold calmed down and put his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Helga. It was just too funny seeing you get chased by the goose. Not a duck, by the way." he teased. "Anyways, I still think you look hot... Not considering were the exact opposite of hot right now." He smirked. Helga couldn't help but smile at the dweeb she calls hers.

"Dammit Arnaldo, your such a dork." she laughed. They both got up and out of the cold pond. "Are we still going to continue our date like this?" she asked Arnold.

"Of course not." he replied. "Darn. Now this date is just getting worse and worse." he sighed. Helga grabbed his hand.

"I don't know about you but I've had quiet a bit of fun." she smiled, Arnold doing the same. "I'm kinda glad we didn't do anything normal couples do." she laughed.

"Yeah. I suppose were kind of far from a normal couple aren't we?" Arnold teased. "Let's head back to my place to dry up." he said as he got his phone out to call a taxi. "So much for my phone. It's all wet but atleast it still works." he added as he flicked it trying to get water out of it.

"Hurry it up then football head cuz I'm freezing here." she said shivering. Arnold looks around and sees his jacket that he dropped while chasing the goose. He goes to pick it up, dusting it off, and puts it on Helgas shoulders. "Oooo Arnaldo, Your so sly." she teased. Arnold laughed.

"Only for you Helga." they chuckled as Arnold called up a taxi.

* * *

 **A/N: So I was going to make this a really long chapter but I decided against it because it would have been TOO long. So I'm just going to post two chapters up and thats it for this story!**

 **Let me know you're thoughts on the development so far people!**

 **Am I dragging it too much?**

 **Is it boring?**

 **All kinds of comments welcome**

 **Please review so my writing can continue because I have a couple of follow up stories for this one ;) One really sad and one mixed haha I'll let you know more about it at the end of the next chapter!**

 **Be ready for some teen fun on the next chapter by the way ;)**

 **It's rated T after all lol**

 **Till next chapter!**


	10. What Arnold Thought

**A/N: Warning! This chapter will have a little dirty in it lol rated T still but just a warning. I mean, they are teens after all ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had gone by and now its 7 by the time they arrived to Arnold's house. Opening the door, Arnold is greeted by his grandparents.

"Hey there shortman! Wh-" he took a good look at the two teens. "Whoa what happened to you two?" Grandpa asked.

"Nothing grandpa. Our date just fell in ruins." Arnold said with a frown as he started walking upstairs. Helga closed the door behind her and explained to the old man.

"Let's just say we were attacked by flying beasts and got drenched in the process." Helga said, hands on her waist.

"Yeesh. Sounds like a heck of a time there blondy." he answered.

"Helgas the name. Not blondy." she corrected when she suddenly saw Gertrude run in the hallways with a bat.

"Did someon say there was flying beasts in the house! Come at me ya vermen!" she ran trying to find the imaginary creature. Helga couldn't help but laugh.

"Should we help her out?" she asked jokingly. Phil had a plain look on his face as he let Gertrude do as she pleased and waved a hand up.

"Naa. Better that we don't encourage her unless the boarding house starts burning down. Now you run along with Arnold and you two dry up before you catch a cold Esmerelda." he said pushing Helga towards the stairs.

"It's Helga." she corrected once again as she walked up the stairs.

"That's what I said." he replied as he walked towards the living room to find his beloved crazy lady. Helga chuckled as she walked upstairs to Arnold's room. Opening the door, she sees Arnold laying on the floor making her quiet confused.

"You alright there Arnold? Is there a reason as to why you're laying on the floor?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm still pretty wet. Can't go on the bed or couch. You shower first so you don't catch a cold." he said in a lazy kind of tone. He stood up and grabbed the smallest shirt he could find in his closet and some shorts. "You can use these until our cloths dry up." he handed Helga the cloths along with a towel. With a blush on her cheeks, Helga got what was handed to her and smirked at Arnold.

"You don't wanna join me football head?" Arnold blushed bright red from ear to ear.

"Uhhh... Mmm.. " he didn't know what to say." Yes?" he let out shrugging his shoulders as Helga laughed and went out the door towards the restroom.

"In you're dreams football head." she stuck her tongue out and winked at him as she closed the door. Arnold smiled, the tint of red on his face.

"Dammit Helga." he said as he grabbed a pillow and layed on the floor once again, pillow on his waist as he covered himself from the thought of Helga's suggestion.

Helga didn't take long in the shower and neither did Arnold after Helga. Done with his shower, Arnold walked into his room to see Helga laying on Arnolds bed playing a game on his phone. Still drying his hair off he sits at the side of the bed next to her.

"Whats cookin' good lookin?" he asked in a sexy kind of way. Helga looked up at him from the phone and looked back laughing.

"Do us both a favor lover boy and never say that again." she laughed. Arnold laughed as well as he layed down next to her.

"It was worth a try." He smiled and looked at the time. "Man. It's already eight." he frowned. Helga noticed and put Arnold's phone down, turning to her side, holding her head up with her arm.

"What other plans did you have?" she wondered. Arnold looked at her and then gave a sigh looking at the sky through the glass rooftop.

"Might as well tell you." he glanced at her. "Around seven we had reservations for a restaurant around the park we were at." Helga raised an eyebrow.

"A froo-froo restaurant Arnold? Do you not know me at all?" she questioned. Looking at her, now he realizes how lame that would have been.

"I guess you have a point." He gave a faint smile. "We may still be able to make it to the theaters at 9 if we hurry now." He looked at the time again as Helga slapped her hand on her forehead, alarming Arnold. "Helga?" he asked.

"I completely forgot those damn tickets with Phoebe." she said. "I'm sorry Arnold." she looked at him with apologetic eyes. He smiled at her and snuck his hand on her waist.

"It's alright Helga." he made her loose her balance and lay on his arm, while his arm was around her neck. "Looking at you right now made me glad how things ended up." he smiled looking down at her. She couldn't help but give a slight blush as she slowly closed the gap between their lips. Her hand went on his chest to lift herself up a little without breaking their kiss. It felt so reassuring and gentle. When they parted, Arnold noticed the blush on Helga's face and at the same time admiring every feature of hers. Her hair was down and a little damp but still beautiful non-the-less. She had no make up on but still, she didn't need any make up on her naturally beautiful skin. Those eye's . Those eye's made him feel a tingly sensation all over his body he's never felt before. Those saphire blue eye's that mesmerized him so much. He lifted his hand and touched her eyebrows.

"W-what?" she questioned.

"It will grow back won't it?" he was asking about her unibrow. She lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah? Don't you think I look better with it plucked?" she asked him. She was sure she looked better with it not being one long brow but Arnold thought otherwise.

"It grew on me but if YOU like it like that then I won't question it." he gave her a peck on the lips. Surprised, she smiled at him and kissed back. Suddenly having a thought as she parts again.

"Hey so what are you going to do about those tickets? Phoebe already purchased them." she asked. Arnold thought for a moment in silence when Helga jolted sitting up, grabbing Arnold's phone. "You have Phoebe's number don't you?" she asked.

"I think so?" he replied in a confused tone. "Why?" he was wondering what got Helga all riled up about.

"Oh I just thought that she could enjoy those tickets with someone else." she gave a devilish smile. "There! Here football head. Tell Geraldo to meet you at the theaters in half an hour." she demanded as she handed Arnold the phone. A bit confused still but he gets what she's trying to do as he smiles and does as he's told.

"There. You know Helga. You're a great friend to Phoebe." he smiled gently at her.

"I know. She needs to appreciate the things I do for her a bit more." she smirked. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle at Helgas remark. He suddenly turns himself to go on top of Helga, still on his knees and gives her a look that made Helga blush for a moment.

"Now. Where were we?" He said as he kissed her gently. Helga couldn't help but smile through their kiss.

"Being bold aren't we football head." She teased. Arnold smiled as well, still not breaking they're gentle kisses.

"One of us have to be." he said as the kiss got a little deeper making Helga melt right then and there. The bit rougher it got, the harder it was to stop. Helga decided to bite his bottom lip to tease him a little and to her surprise, he slipped his tongue right in making her let out a noise that got Arnold a little more on edge than he wanted to. She let out a smile yet again that caught Arnolds attention as he lifted himself up from her lips and gave her a questionable look. She smiled.

"Sorry Arnaldo. I just didn't think you knew these kinda things." she teased, getting a sour look from Arnold.

"Well, you would be surprised Helga." he said as he grabbed her wrists and held her down as he started giving her butterfly kisses on the arch of her neck. It made her let out a bit more noise than she anticipated. As Arnold continues to caress her neck with the gentle touch of his lips he thinks of going a bit lower as he notices her skin showing a bit more since she was wearing an oversized shirt (his shirt). Arnold decides against his evil thoughts as he lifts himself up from her neck, looking at her. She had a look that he hopes to forever be his and only his. With a tint of red on her cheeks she looks down.

"Move your leg a bit lover boy. You're getting a little to close to private property there." she said as she moved her leg to try and move his leg but to her surprise and Arnold's embarrassment, it was certainly not his leg. Knowing what was now there, Helga turned bright red and Arnold shot right up as he grabbed a pillow and crossed his legs, covering the bulge that appeared in between his legs.

"I-I'm so sorry Helga." he said with a nervous tone and his face as red as a tomato. Helga shook her head.

"It was my fault too. We got a bit too into it." she admitted as she rubbed her arm. Suddenly a couple of knocks were heard from the door.

"Hey Shortman. Do you and your little lady friend want some dinner? It's sloppy jooeee." Phil asked. They looked at eachother when suddenly a loud gurgled sound is heard within the room. Arnold chuckled as Helga covered her stomach in embarrassment. "From the sound of it I take it as a yes?" Phil assumed.

"Yeah grandpa we'll be down in a little." Arnold kept a chuckle as they heard footsteps slowly fade. Arnold walked and sat next to Helga. Still blushed, she looked at him.

"Next time keep it in your pants football head." she gave him a playful shove as Arnold laughed.

"Well I wouldn't be like that if I wasn't so attracted to you Helga." he said gently with a smile and a blush. "Plus. All those sounds you let out made you nearly irresistible to me. Do you know how much my teenage boy hormones held back?" he teased. A blush across her face, Helga punched him on the shoulder as she stood up. "Ouch. What was that for?" he laughed.

"Never mention me letting out those noises again." she crossed her arms. "And you're too much if a gentleman to really do anything to me. I know you Arnold." she smiled back at him. Surprised by Helga's sudden change in demeanor, Arnold smiles and slowly gets up.

"I guess you got me there Helga." he admitted. He gave her a kiss on her forehead as he opened the door for her. "Ladies first." he winked and bowed as he used a hand to signal the way. Helga laughed at Arnold and started walking.

"You see." she said as she stopped in front of Arnold, lifting his head up to give him a peck on the lips. "Now lets get downstairs and eat some of those sloppy Joe's. I'm starving." she said as she made her way. Arnold couldn't help but smile as he followed.

* * *

Arriving at the theaters, Phoebe waits a moment for Helga since she had asked her if she can meet her there to get the tickets she printed out.

"It's a bit chilly tonight." she told herself as she waited patiently with no sign of Helga. "I wonder if I should call her." she said getting her phone out and dialing her bestfriends number.

"Phoebe?" she heard behind her. She turned to see Gerald himself. In the flesh. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"G-Gerlad. Hello." she stuttered. _Oh great. What are the chances of Gerald comming around here and seeing me look like a total nerd._ She thought. She had her hair in a small bun with her bangs held back with some boppy pins. Wearing a grey baggy sweater and some sweat pants. She never thought she would run into Gerald.

"Hey Phoebe. What has you out at this hour?" Gerald asked looking around. "On a... date... perhaps?" he looked somewhat disappointed. Phoebe forcibly shook her hand and waved her hands in front if her.

"N-No no! Not at all! I came to give these tickets to Helga since she forgot them for her date with Arnold." she explained getting a sigh of relief from Gerald. Stopping for a moment Phoebe looked at him. "Wait. Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Arnold said he needed some bro advice and messaged me to meet him here." he let out. Phoebe held her chin with one hand and with the other, lifted her phone and dailed Helga. Slowly catching on, Geralds eyes widen. "You don't think?" he asked when the other line answered.

" _This is Johnny's Whore House. You got the doe, we got the hoe_." Helga answered. Phoebe gave a sigh, hearing Arnold in the background.

" _Helga don't say that_." laughter was heard from the two love birds.

"Helga, do you mind explaining why I'm meeting Gerald here and not you?" she said in a hushed tone. Helga gave a smirk that Phoebe can't see.

" _Arnaldo and I got a little set back in our arranged plans so I thought you might enjoy those golden tickets with someone of interest to you."_ Phoebe let out a slight blush. " _So be sure to tell me how it went! OkayBye!"_ She hung up faster than Phoebe was able to reply. Slowly lowering her phone, Gerald looks at Phoebe.

"So I'm guessing they set us up didn't they?" Gerald said, knowing what the answer was.

"Thats how the situation seems." Phoebe said as she lifted her glasses up a little from her nose. Gerald let out a smile as he grabbed her hand and went to the ticket booth.

"Well let's get a move on before the movie starts." Gerald said as he got the tickets from Phoebe.

"You really don't have to Gerald." she said in a shy tone. Giving the tickets to the booth and getting the stubs in return, he made his way to the movie with Phoebe on hand.

"What if I said I want to take advantage of this moment?" he smiled at Phoebe, getting a smile in return.

"Then I suppose we would do what those two had planned for us." she chuckled.

* * *

That day was a turn of events for all four friends. Gerald had the guts to confess to Phoebe as he walked her home that night. Of course Phoebe said yes, although it took her a moment to collect herself. Arnold and Helga. Well you read how they were. Happier than ever to be with eachother. Even though they're relationship just started, years of caring and feelings bottled up inside escaped bit by bit the more they spent time together. Arnold would have never thought he would be as happy as he was with the girl who had a big pink bow.

* * *

 **A/N: Dammit! Im done! I didn't know how to end it so I apologize if its so sudden! This story felt long especially considering it was supposed to be One shot. SUPPOSED to be apparently means 10 chapters hahaha.**

 **Thank you all my lovely readers for reading please Please PLEASE let me know how you felt about my "short" story haha.**

 **(You no longer have to continue reading unless you want to know about my follow up stories to this one :)**

 **Now! I will have two follow up stories to this. One called "Breathe" and the other called "Moments".**

 **Breathe**

Follow Up to "Arnold's Thoughts"

Arnold Shortman.

He always has a smile on his face no matter what. Why wouldn't he? He has his loving grandparents. Highschool is a breeze for him as he reaches his graduation. More importantly, he has his girlfriend, Helga Pataki, whome he loves and loves him back unconditionally.

But.

Can he keep up a charade of a smile up when things don't go right?

When things hit rock bottom?

When he loses someone who means the world to him?

Because of this loss, it all just seems to be a falling domino effect with things consecutively get worse and worse.

How can Arnold cope with all this?

Who will be there for him?

At some point he feels like he just can't anymore...

"Breathe in deeply until both sides of your chest get numb. Exhale more until they start to hurt a little. Until you feel like there's nothing left inside of you. If I tell you "it's alright" I know that they're only words. Even though I won't be able to understand the depth of your breathe, that's okay.

I will embrace you"

 **Moments**

Follow Up to "Arnold's Thoughts"

A series of short stories or "Moment's" within Helga and Arnold's lives from when they were small to when they have had kids and grown old together.

It will not be in any specific order. It is random with the ages in each story/chapter.

If you happen to have some ideas of moments you would like to see between Helga and Arnold AND have read my story "Arnold's Thoughts" then send me a message! :)

 **These will take some time but its going to happen! So follow me if you would like to stay up to date with these!**

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
